


Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

by LaFourmii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Drago Malefoy décide soudainement d'inviter Harry Potter au bal de Noël. Ce qu'un Malefoy veut, il l'obtient et si Drago veut Harry alors il l'aura, dans tous les sens du terme.





	1. Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

**Author's Note:**

> Première fic postée sur AO3 (je transfère depuis d'autres sites, donc si certains ont déjà lu cette fic ailleurs, c'est normal) ^^' Si vous pensez que je devrais ajouter ou supprimer certains tags, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)
> 
> L'histoire se passe après le tome 7, mais avant l'épilogue. Tous les élèves sont retournés à Poudlard pour (re)faire leur dernière année.

\- Salut Potter !

\- Malefoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- Rien de spécial. Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu demandes ?

\- Depuis toujours. On appelle ça la politesse. Et je prends ta réponse pour un oui.

\- ...

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je lis.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- Un livre sur la métamorphose.

\- C'est intéressant ?

\- Malefoy, et si tu allais embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je t'embête ?

\- À peine...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je peux t'emprunter ce livre ?

\- ...

\- Merci.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Tu savais que l'on pouvait remplacer le sang de salamandre de certaines potions par du sang de dragon si...

\- Malefoy !

\- Oui ?

\- Va t'asseoir à une autre table. La bibliothèque est quasiment vide, tu peux te mettre où tu veux.

\- J'aime bien cette table.

\- ...

\- Je peux rester ?

\- Non.

\- ...

\- Malefoy, j'ai dit non.

\- Je ne ferai pas de bruit, promis !

\- Tes promesses ne valent rien du tout.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne tiens pas tes promesses.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu es un Serpentard.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ?! Les Serpentard sont fourbes et manipulateurs. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'affirmer ce genre de choses. Surtout devant le Prince des Serpentard en personne.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Potter ?

\- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Malefoy ?

\- Il me faut un partenaire pour le bal de Noël.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

\- Surveille ton langage Potter, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- ...

\- ...

\- C'est bon, tu es calmé ?

\- ...

\- Bien. Je disais donc qu'il me faut un partenaire pour le bal de Noël - ne m'interromps pas tout de suite, attends au moins la fin de ma phrase. Alors je me demandais si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi.

\- Je n'en ai rien à f... Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

\- Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête Malefoy ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais aller au bal avec toi ?!

\- Parce que tu es aussi gay que moi et que tu n'as personne avec qui y aller.

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà invité quelqu'un ?

\- Si tu as invité qui que ce soit alors cette personne a refusé ton invitation.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'Irlandais - comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

\- Seamus Finnigan.

\- Ah oui. Finnigan, le seul autre gay parmi les septièmes années chez les Gryffons y va avec Justin Finch-Fletchley. Colin est trop jeune pour aller au bal. Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle rentre chez lui pour les vacances. Il ne reste que Blaise qui ne s'affichera jamais avec un autre garçon parce que ses parents le tueraient.

\- Zabini est gay ?

\- Oui. J'ai de l'influence sur lui. Ou alors c'est l'inverse. En tout cas, c'est un bien meilleur amant que Pansy.

\- Tu as couché avec Zabini ?

\- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment, je crois, que j'ai découvert mon homosexualité.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de choses Malefoy.

\- Tu devrais.

\- ...

\- Tu vois, tu es seul pour le bal. Tu peux y aller avec moi.

\- Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas invité une fille ?

\- ...

\- Tu ne sais plus quoi répondre, hein ?!

\- Potter. Tu es gay. Tu n'aimes pas les filles.

\- Il y en a certaines que j'aime bien.

\- Tu parles de Granger et Weasley, là ? Aucune chance. Si tu y vas avec Granger, Weasley te tue parce qu'il est évident qu'il veut sortir avec elle sans réussir à lui dire et si tu y vas avec la fille Weasley, ton meilleur pote te tue aussi parce c'est sa sœur. De toute façon, elle y va déjà avec Thomas.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

\- J'ai mené mon enquête.

\- ...

\- Alors ? Tu viens au bal avec moi ?

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais y aller avec toi ?

\- Parce que tu es gay et que tu n'as personne avec…

\- C'est bon, ça j'ai compris. Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais Malefoy, on se déteste ! Pourquoi est-ce que _toi_ , tu veux y aller avec moi ?

\- C'est très simple. Je suis gay, et je n'ai pas de partenaire. Tu es gay aussi, plutôt attirant, riche, célèbre, avec une bonne réputation et tu es seul aussi. Y'a pas à hésiter !

\- …

\- En plus, il paraît que tes performances au lit sont plus que convenables.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est ce que dit Finnigan en tout cas.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Seamus !

\- Allons, allons Potter. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je vous ai surpris pendant ma ronde dans le couloir du septième étage, il y a deux semaines. Et vous ne faisiez pas une partie d'échec…

\- …

\- Alors M. Potter ? Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Bon, ok, j'ai couché avec Seamus. Mais je ne vois pas comment tu peux savoir quoi que ce soit de mes performances sexuelles.

\- C'est évident, non ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as couché avec Finnigan, qui a couché avec Blaise et à qui il a parlé de tes talents cachés. Ce dernier étant mon meilleur ami m'a évidemment rapporté ces rumeurs. Et me voilà au courant !

\- …

\- Donc, je répète ma question. Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

\- Non !

\- Et si je promets de te donner la meilleure baise de ta vie ?

\- J'ai dit non Malefoy !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas en effet. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

\- Je peux te donner un avant-goût si tu veux…

\- Pas question !

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Malefoy !

\- Oui ?

\- Retire ta main de là. Immédiatement !

\- Quoi ? Celle-là ?

\- Non… Hum… Celle qui est… Ah ! Dans mon caleçon !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air d'aimer ça pourtant… Tu ne voudrais pas d'abord que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé ?

\- Non. Pas dans la… Aaaah ! … bibliothèque. Mmh !

\- Tu veux dire que si nous n'étions pas dans la bibliothèque, tu me laisserais te branler ?

\- Peut-être...

\- Potter, quel dévergondé tu es... J'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle facette de notre Héros national.

\- Malefoy...

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Oui... Non ! Continue... Mmh...

\- …

\- Tu viens… hum ! … de m'embrasser… ah… ou je rêve ? Ah !

\- Non tu ne rêves pas.

\- Mmh…

\- D'ailleurs, ton cou a très bon goût.

\- Ah… Malefoy… Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

\- Mais...

\- Tais-toi. Hun…

\- …

\- Malefoy…

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais jouir. Ah...

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Non. Encore... Mmh… mmh… Aaaah !

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Malefoy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux enlever ta main de mon caleçon maintenant.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

\- …

\- Cet avant-goût t'a-t-il fait changer d'avis ?

\- Non.

\- Tant pis. Bon, je crois que je dois y aller. J'ai quelque chose à faire. À bientôt Potter.

\- À jamais, Malefoy !

\- Au fait…

\- Dégage, Malefoy…

\- Ne prends pas trop ça pour un compliment, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes la grosse tête, mais tu es très bien membré.

\- …

\- À plus !

*** * ***

Draco Malefoy n'avait pas menti. Il avait bien quelque chose à faire. Et cela devenait de plus en plus urgent. L'érection dans son pantalon ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer et commençait à être douloureuse. Il fallait qu'il règle ce petit problème et vite.

Marchant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans courir, il traversa la moitié du château jusqu'à sa chambre personnelle de préfet-en-chef dans les cachots. Il se félicita brièvement d'avoir eu suffisamment de retenue pour ne pas utiliser les premières toilettes collectives qu'il avait croisées : il préférait faire ce genre de choses en privé.

Il retira rapidement ses chaussures et sa cape, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Là, il défit sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, libérant son érection. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son sexe durci et frissonna. Potter et ses gémissements l'avaient excité bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans la bibliothèque, il se serait probablement jeté sur lui. Il fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson. Il avait été capable de le branler dans un endroit aussi fréquenté que la bibliothèque. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils avaient été seuls dans un couloir ou pire une salle de classe vide.

En parlant de branlette, il y en avait un qui en avait bien besoin. Tout en continuant à penser à Potter, Draco prit son sexe entièrement dans sa main et commença à se masturber. Il se rappelait avec précision ce qu'il avait ressenti en touchant le sexe imposant de Potter. Maintenant qu'il avait eu la confirmation que le Gryffondor était foutrement bien équipé, il pouvait dire sans hésitation que ce mec avait le corps le plus bandant de Poudlard. Après lui bien sûr.

Les mouvements de sa main s'accélérèrent alors qu'il repensait au soir où il avait surpris Finnigan et Potter dans ce couloir. Depuis ce jour, il faisait une fixation sur le corps de Potter. Pansy trouvait ça stupide mais il s'en fichait. Harry Potter était bandant, des rumeurs disaient qu'il était un dieu du sexe et en plus il était gay. Draco devait l'attirer dans son lit.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort et ralentit un peu les va-et-vient de sa main. Il voulait se soulager mais maintenant qu'il était dans sa chambre, il pouvait prendre son temps. Sauf que penser au corps si parfait de Potter mettait à mal sa retenue. Surtout qu'il le connaissait le corps de son ennemi (ex-ennemi ?). Il avait entraperçu son torse finement dessiné dans le couloir et il l'avait espionné dans les douches après un match de Quidditch. Oui, il savait parfaitement que les fesses de Potter étaient exquises. Cette excursion dans les vestiaires des rouge et or lui avait d'ailleurs valu une belle érection qu'il avait dû soulager au plus vite.

Il avait du mal à respirer maintenant. Ses hanches se soulevaient toutes seules pour accentuer la pression de sa main qui le masturbait toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Il était proche. Très proche. Il aurait aimé que Potter le voit jouir comme lui l'avait vu et senti dans la bibliothèque.

\- Harry !

Son cri se perdit dans un gémissement alors que la jouissance le prenait, lui coupant le souffle.

Ce n'était plus une simple envie ou un caprice. Draco Malefoy avait besoin de Harry Potter dans son lit.

*** * ***

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? On dirait que je ne te fais plus aucun effet.

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

Harry, allongé sur le grand lit, enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Seamus au dessus de lui et le rapprocha, collant l'érection de l'Irlandais contre ses fesses.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant, c'est à ton tour d'être au dessus ce soir n'est-ce pas ?

Seamus ne répondit pas. Son souffle était coincé quelque part dans sa gorge et il était bien incapable de parler. À la place, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Harry pour montrer son enthousiasme. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire qui la suça légèrement. Seamus en fut encore plus excité, si cela était encore possible.

Harry leva ses hanches.

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il.

Seamus obéit. Son sexe entra dans le corps bouillonnant de Harry. Toujours aussi chaud, toujours aussi étroit. Toujours aussi bon. Il ne s'en lasserait pas.

\- Plus fort.

La voix de Harry était rauque mais elle gardait un caractère autoritaire qui obligeait Seamus à suivre les ordres même s'il était au dessus.

Il s'enfonça donc plus violemment dans Harry. Plus vite. Et il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de reins pour jouir dans le corps de Harry. Il se retira après quelques secondes et vint s'allonger à côté du brun.

\- Putain mais comment tu fais ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, la respiration toujours difficile.

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Comment tu fais pour me faire jouir comme ça en même pas deux minutes ?! J'arrive jamais à me retenir plus longtemps !

\- Ahah ! Ça c'est un secret ! s'exclama le brun en rigolant faiblement.

Il se releva et commença à se rhabiller. Seamus resta sur le lit à le regarder faire.

\- Tu ne restes pas ce soir ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry ne releva pas la tête vers Seamus et prit bien plus de temps que nécessaire à refaire ses lacets.

-Je… je suis fatigué. Je crois… je crois que je préfère dormir au dortoir cette nuit.

Seamus le rattrapa avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Le brun remarqua que l'autre était toujours nu mais il ne s'attarda pas sur son corps exposé.

\- Oui… Oui bien sûr.

\- Tu sembles préoccupé, dit Seamus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Mais oui ça va, répondit-il un peu plus sèchement que nécessaire en dégageant son bras de la main de l'Irlandais.

Il sortit sans un regard de plus pour l'autre garçon. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de dira à Seamus qu'il s'était fait masturber par Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas préoccupé par ça. Pas le moins du monde ! Enfin peut-être que s'il se le répétait en boucle, il finirait par le penser réellement.

* * * * *

 


	2. Je crois que je vais accepter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se pose des questions...

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie n'avait jamais semblé aussi long. Les révoltes des Gobelins étaient bien trop nombreuses pour que qui que ce soit les retienne à part le professeur lui même et Hermione éventuellement. Mais même elle semblait somnoler à côté de Harry. De l'autre côté, Ron, lui, avait déjà commencé à ronfler depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Harry n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir lui aussi, bercé par la voix monotone du fantôme du professeur Binns.

Un oiseau en papier réveilla Harry en venant se poser délicatement sur son bureau. Il le ramassa pour le déplier. Le froissement de papier sortit Hermione de sa rêverie. Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de l'oiseau à demi déplié et se remit à prendre des notes avec ferveur.

Harry la laissa faire et regarda le morceau de parchemin devant lui. À l'intérieur, un mot était écrit :

_Tu as changé d'avis ? Malefoy._

Le brun se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Harry leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré, et se retourna vers le message pour répondre.

_Non. HP_

L'oiseau se replia de lui-même et Harry ne put qu'admirer l'ingéniosité du sortilège de Malefoy avant qu'il ne s'envole pour aller se poser sur le bureau du blond. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à revenir.

_Ma démonstration d'hier ne t'a pas plu ? DM_

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. HP_

_Alors ça t'a plus ! DM_

_Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux pas aller au bal avec toi. HP_

_Il te faut peut-être une deuxième démonstration… DM_

_Pas question ! HP_

_C'est une occasion en or ce que je te propose. Tu n'imagines pas combien de personnes aimeraient m'avoir dans leur lit. DM_

_Malefoy, arrête de dire des conneries. HP_

_Bien. Alors disons, rendez-vous à 22h devant le tableau des Trois Serpents. DM_

_Est-ce que tu me prends pour une des midinettes qui te courent après avec la bouche en cœur ? HP_

_Sachez, M. Potter, que je ne donne pas de rendez-vous aux "midinettes", elles viennent toutes seules frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Je suis ensuite obligé de les renvoyer en les menaçant d'un Doloris parce que, soyons sincères, les fillettes, je n'aime pas ça. DM_

_Tu utilises un sortilège impardonnable sur des premières années ?! HP_

_Le mot "menacer" était important dans ma phrase précédente. Je ne me suis jamais servi d'un tel sortilège. Je suis un Serpentard mais je ne suis pas fou. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à Azkaban pour une blague aussi stupide. DM_

_Tu ne penses pas que le sujet a légèrement dévié ? HP_

_Tu veux qu'on parle à nouveau du bal de Noël ? DM_

_Non ! HP_

_Parce que j'ai une nouvelle proposition à te faire. DM_

_Quoi, encore ?! HP_

_Si tu viens avec moi au bal, tu pourras passer la nuit – une nuit de débauche évidemment – avec moi ! DM_

_En fait, tu veux juste coucher avec moi et cette histoire de bal n'est qu'un prétexte. HP_

_Pas du tout ! Je veux montrer à tout Poudlard que l'héritier des Malefoy peut avoir ce qu'il veut, même Harry Potter ! DM_

_Tu me veux ? HP_

_Quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi, ce n'est pas à la chaise que je parlais. DM_

_C'est une information fort intéressante que tu me donnes… HP_

_Tu ressembles à un Serpentard quand tu dis ce genre de choses. DM_

_Normal. J'aurais dû être à Serpentard. HP_

_Pardon ? DM_

_Le Choixpeau pensait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais je ne voulais pas alors il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. HP_

_Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas de la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard ? DM_

_Parce que tu y étais, évidemment ! HP_

_Ouch ! Touché… DM_

_Arrête de faire l'idiot. HP_

_Je ne fais pas l'idiot. J'essaie simplement de rendre le temps moins long pendant le cours d'histoire, en parlant avec mon petit Serpy caché. DM_

_Je ne suis pas ton petit Serpy. HP_

_Mais si, mon Serpychou d'amour. DM_

_Je ne suis le Serpentard de personne ! Et encore moins de toi, Malefoy. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas un Serpentard du tout. Cette conversation ne ressemble à rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds. HP_

_Aie… Touché coulé… DM_

_Malefoy. Arrête de dire des conneries. HP_

_Je ne dis pas de bêtises. J'essaie, de façon très subtil_ _ e _ _– car je suis un Serpentard subtil et rusé – de te faire rire avec des blagues douteuses de Gryffondor pour t'attirer à moi pour le bal de Noël et jusque dans mon lit. Car comme le dit le proverbe : sorcier qui rit atterrit dans ton lit, sorcier qui pleure t'attire le malheur ! DM_

_Ce n’est pas très subtil ce que tu viens de faire Malefoy. HP_

_Je sais. C'était typiquement Gryffondor. Tu sais que j'ai failli être envoyé à Gryffondor ? DM_

_Tu déconnes ?! HP_

_Oui. Mais tu aurais du voir ta tête, c'était à mourir de rire. DM_

_Ce n'était pas drôle Malefoy. HP_

_Si ! J'ai bien crû que tu allais tomber de ta chaise ! Ahah ! DM_

_C'est bien ce que je dis, ce n'était pas drôle ! HP_

_Bon je vais devoir te laisser mon Serpy d'amour, le cours est presque fini. À ce soir, 22h. Soit à l'heure DM_

_Je ne viendrais pas ! HP_

La sonnerie retentit, réveillant la moitié de la classe, qui se précipita hors de cette véritable salle de torture psychique. Harry se fit dépasser par Malefoy qui lui toucha les fesses en passant. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester. Le blond avait filé. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que l'oiseau en papier était toujours dans sa main. Malefoy avait dû mettre fin à l'enchantement qui lui permettait de voler.

\- Hey Harry ! Dépêche toi de sortir ! s'exclama Ron à côté de lui. Tu ne veux quand même pas subir une deuxième heure avec Binns ?!

Harry glissa rapidement le parchemin dans sa poche avant que son meilleur ami ne le voie et se hâta de sortir de la salle de classe.

*** * ***

\- Seamus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sais où se trouve le tableau des Trois Serpents ?

\- Quelque part dans les cachots. On le repère assez facilement : il est immense. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Juste pour savoir.

\- …

\- Seamus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as déjà eu envie de faire quelque chose tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est mal ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Par exemple en ce moment, j'ai très envie de te pousser sur ce lit – qui est celui de Ron soit dit en passant – pour te faire l'amour avec passion. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas bien car n'importe qui pourrait rentrer.

\- Hum…

\- Dis Harry ?

\- Oui ?

-Pour une fois qu'on est tous les deux tous seuls dans le dortoir, tu ne voudrais pas en profiter un peu ?

\- Hein ? Euh non pas tout de suite. Faut que j'aille bosser. On se revoit au dîner.

*** * ***

Harry descendit du dortoir sans attendre la réponse de Seamus. Il n'avait pas vraiment de travail parce qu'Hermione l'avait forcé la veille à faire tous ses devoirs pour les trois semaines à venir. C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'elle qu'il s'était retrouvé à la bibliothèque en même temps que Malefoy.

Harry glissa la main dans sa poche et effleura du bout des doigts le morceau de parchemin qui avait servi de support à sa conversation avec Malefoy. Il ne l'avait pas encore jeté et il n'était pas tout à fait certain de savoir pourquoi il le gardait.

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et laissa ses pensées dériver vers son problème actuel : Malefoy.

Depuis ce soir où il s'était laissé masturber par le blond dans la bibliothèque, il ne cessait de penser à lui. En même temps, cela paraissait normal : ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre meilleur ennemi vous fait des avances – particulièrement avancées d'ailleurs –dans une bibliothèque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! Et en plus, il avait l'air sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait de lui comme cavalier pour le bal.

Harry avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie particulièrement étrange pour se moquer de lui. Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas vraiment ri. Il avait ensuite pensé que c'était un plan que le blond avait monté pour le ridiculiser au bal de Noël. Mais finalement, Harry se disait qu'il se donnait bien du mal juste pour l’humilier. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de choses pour le faire d'habitude. Un petit sortilège lancé dans le dos et c'était fini.

Malefoy semblait prêt à le mettre dans son lit par n'importe quel moyen. Parce que finalement c'était bien ce qu'il voulait : une nuit de débauche avec le Survivant. Le bal n'était qu'un prétexte bidon pour se rapprocher de lui.

Harry retira le parchemin de sa poche et commença à jouer avec, triturant un côté avec ses doigts. Il repensait à leur discussion écrite pendant le cours de Binns. Étrangement, Malefoy ne lui avait pas paru aussi désagréable que d'habitude. Il s'était même surpris à apprécier parler avec lui. Tout comme il avait apprécié se faire branler par Malefoy.

Le Gryffondor s'était d'abord dit que n'importe qui aurait réagi pareil. Après tout, se faire toucher à cet endroit- _là_ est toujours agréable. Puis il s'était repris. Personne ne se laisse faire de la sorte en plein milieu d'une bibliothèque par son pire ennemi, à moins de le vouloir. C'était comme ça qu'il en avait conclu qu'il avait aimé et qu'il l'avait voulu car putain, Malefoy était vraiment habile de ses mains ! Même Seamus, avec qui il avait couché plusieurs fois, ne lui avait jamais fait perdre ses moyens de la sorte.

Alors maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas accepter le plan tordu de Malefoy, parce qu'après tout il était doué – très doué – et c’était le genre d'amant à ne pas louper. En plus, Harry devait bien avouer que le blond était plus que satisfaisant physiquement.

Dans ses mains, l'oiseau était de plus en plus froissé à force d'être manipulé, mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention. Les yeux perdus dans le feu, il se demandait si suivre le "plan" de Malefoy était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

*** * ***

Draco sortait de sa douche quand on frappa à sa porte. Vêtu simplement d'une serviette nouée autour des hanches, il alla ouvrir à Pansy Parkinson qui n'attendit pas son invitation pour entrer.

\- Pansy, salua-t-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder alors fais vite. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Blaise est insupportable, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

\- Insupportable comment ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa garde robe, une gigantesque armoire contenant beaucoup trop de vêtements pour un seul élève même si d'après Draco, il n'y en avait pas assez.

\- Il est désagréable avec tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau ça...

\- Même avec moi ! Et le pire c'est avec Théodore...

\- Nott ?

Draco se désintéressa momentanément de sa penderie et regarda Pansy un instant.

\- Ce n'est pas lui que Blaise voulait attirer dans son lit malgré le fait qu'il soit hétéro ? interrogea Draco en recommençant à fouiller parmi tous ses vêtements.

\- Si, confirma-t-elle.

Le blond fit glisser sa main sur une chemise verte flamboyante mais renonça et en sortit quatre autres qu'il posa sur le lit à côté de Pansy.

\- C'est pas bien compliqué dans ce cas, annonça le blond en retournant à son armoire pour chercher un pantalon. Blaise a essuyé un refus catégorique de Nott. Du coup, il lui fait payer et fait passer sa rage sur tout le monde.

\- C'est plausible en effet.

\- Voilà ! Le problème est réglé, tu peux t'en aller Pansy.

\- Mais...

\- Je suis occupé, coupa-t-il en sortant de son placard des sous-vêtements qu'il disposa à côté des chemises pour identifier lequel conviendrait le mieux.

La jeune fille se leva, mais remarquant le manège de son ami, demanda :

\- Tu sors quelque part ce soir, Draco ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Ne dis pas de bêtises plus grosses que toi !

Pansy ne s'offusqua pas. Elle avait l'habitude et savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. À la place, elle continua son interrogatoire :

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te prépares comme si tu allais recevoir le Ministre de la Magie en personne ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous, dit-il rapidement tout en se plaçant devant le miroir, une chemise dans chaque main, essayant d'évaluer laquelle le rendait le plus sexy.

\- Un rendez-vous avec... ? demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner plus de détails.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. À la place, il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

\- Laquelle je mets ?

\- La blanche. Avec un pantalon noir, ajouta-t-elle, puis elle reprit son interrogatoire : Avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ?

\- Potter.

Pansy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Draco ne lui accordait que peu d'attention. Il enfila rapidement un boxer noir, le pantalon et la chemise que Pansy lui avait indiqués avant de filer dans la salle de bains pour parfaire sa coiffure.

\- Tu n'as donc pas abandonné cette histoire avec Potter ? reprocha-t-elle plus qu'elle demanda.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-il en passant sa main couverte de gel dans ses cheveux, améliorant sa coiffure déjà parfaite. Est-ce que tu as seulement vu à quel point il est bandant ?

Pansy eut une légère grimace.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je le trouve plutôt insipide.

Elle savait qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi et que Potter n'était pas si moche à regarder, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco la bassinait avec lui depuis des semaines et semblait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir dans son lit.

\- Et puis c'est un Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Il n'est pas aussi Gryffondor que l'on pourrait le croire, rétorqua Draco. Et sa répartie est bien plus intéressante que je ne l'avais imaginé.

\- Intéressante ?! s'offusqua Pansy. Je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais à Potter que pour son physique "bandant", et que tout ce que tu voulais c'était coucher avec lui?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Mais Pansy ne semblait pas du tout convaincue et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

\- En es-tu bien sûr Draco Malefoy ?

Il évita sa question en sortant de la salle de bains et en la bousculant légèrement au passage.

\- Malefoy ! Réponds moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Il se pourrait bien que je veuille plus de Potter qu'une simple nuit mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires, gronda-t-il. Et maintenant sors de ma chambre Pansy, s'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix était extrêmement froide et ne permettait aucune contestation. La jeune fille obéit. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle fut sur le seuil, elle se retourna :

\- J'ai été très conciliante avec Blaise et toi, et je vous ai laissé sortir du droit chemin et plonger dans la débauche sans rien dire. Mais il y a des choses que je ne laisserais pas passer et t'enticher de Potter en fait partie. J'espère que j'ai été claire, Draco.

Sa menace n'eut cependant aucun effet et prit fin subitement quand Draco lui claqua la porte au nez.

*** * ***

\- Ah ! Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je me demandais où tu étais. Tu n'es pas venu au dîner ce soir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je n'avais pas très faim. Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Harry je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr Hermione.

\- Cet oiseau en papier que tu tritures depuis toute à l'heure, ce ne serait pas celui que t'envoyait Malefoy en cours d'Histoire ?

\- Euh... Non...

\- Harry, je ne dormais pas, contrairement au reste de la classe et j'ai bien vu que vous échangiez des mots.

\- Peut-être bien que c'est celui-là alors...

\- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a bien pu te dire pour que tu le gardes toute la journée ?

\- ...

\- Harry ?

\- Il m'a demandé de venir au bal de Noël avec lui.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai eu exactement la même réaction, mais il a l'air de s'accrocher et...

\- Et ?

\- Je crois que je vais accepter.

\- ...

\- Hermione ?

\- ...

\- Hermione !

\- Oui ?

\- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu as un sourire aussi flippant tout à coup ?

\- Pour rien, je t'assure. Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

\- Il m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir, à 22h.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Il ne l'a pas précisé.

\- Et tu vas y aller ?

\- Oui... Je crois.

\- Harry, que ressens-tu pour Malefoy ?

\- Mais rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

\- Alors pourquoi vas-tu à ce rendez-vous ?

\- Parce qu'il est doué...

\- Doué ?

\- Je dois y aller Hermione, je vais être en retard. À plus !

\- Mais il n'est que 21h !?

\- Bonne nuit Hermione !

\- ...

*** * ***

Harry s'était enfui. Tout simplement enfui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à Hermione que Malefoy l'avait "caressé" dans la bibliothèque. Le reste, il pouvait lui avouer. Mais pas ça. Ce serait trop. Trop en dire. Et Harry ne voulait pas. Il avait encore un peu honte de ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'aurait pas été capable de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement repoussé le blond. Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Hermione avait raison, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il décida d'aller faire un tour en cuisine parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas mangé et il commençait à avoir faim. Et puis finalement, il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous.

*** * * * ***

 


	3. J'accepte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'heure du bal de Noël a sonné ! Que va faire Harry ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relations sexuelles explicites (très explicites) entre hommes dans ce chapitre. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin ^^'

\- Tu m'as posé un lapin hier soir, Potter. Ce n'était pas très gentil.

Harry sursauta violemment et faillit tomber du banc sur lequel il était perché.

\- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu’il te prend de surgir comme ça ? Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Je n'ai pas "surgi", je suis arrivé tout à fait normalement. C'est toi qui n'as rien vu, trop occupé à rêver sur ton banc.

Harry ne répondit rien et Malefoy vint se percher sur le haut du banc comme lui, les pieds posés là où il aurait dû normalement s'asseoir.

\- Tu ne demandes pas la permission pour t'asseoir cette fois-ci ? demanda Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- J'ai compris que tu te fichais totalement de la politesse hier soir, quand tu n'as même pas prévenu que tu ne venais pas. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts quand tu n'en fais aucun.

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira légèrement. Il aimait la façon pompeuse et outrée avec laquelle Malefoy répondait alors qu'en fait il était juste en train de s'amuser avec lui. Il maniait les mots à la perfection.

\- Je n'avais pas dit que je viendrais, répliqua le Gryffondor.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait refuser un rendez-vous avec moi.

\- On se déteste Malefoy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais voulu venir te voir.

-On ne se déteste pas, Harry. Sinon tu ne me laisserais pas te parler et tu m'aurais déjà lancé un sort.

Le Gryffondor fut trop choqué par l'utilisation de son prénom pour répliquer.

\- De plus, poursuivit Malefoy, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la bibliothèque, il est évident que tu avais envie de me voir.

\- Peut-être bien que oui, répondit lentement Harry sans vraiment y faire attention. Mais Malefoy, est-ce que tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

\- Oui. Et tu devrais faire pareil.

Harry resta silencieux.

\- Je m'appelle Draco, précisa le Serpentard. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

\- Je sais très bien comment tu t'appelles !

Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'ils ne parlent, observant le parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait devant eux.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- Ça ! Me parler, me... branler et m'envoyer des mots en cours !

Draco se leva et vint se placer devant le Gryffondor. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et le brun ne fit rien pour le repousser parce que l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait à son contact n'était pas désagréable.

\- Mais enfin Harry, c'est évident, souffla le blond en levant une main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts alors que l'autre main remontait un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! s’énerva Harry.

Malefoy se pencha en avant, rapprochant leurs deux visages.

\- Voyons Harry, murmura-t-il alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres. Tu sais bien que le flirt n'a aucun intérêt si tout est dit tout de suite. Laisse toi quelques surprises.

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répondre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était tendre et doux et lorsque Draco passa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche immédiatement. Le contact de leur langue l'électrisa et la façon dont Draco bougeait ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec douceur, lui fit pousser un gémissement. Mais le baiser ne dura pas assez longtemps pour lui car bien vite, Malefoy y mit fin et s'éloigna du banc avec un clin d'œil. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de demander plus d'explication.

Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Et il appréciait aussi de plus en plus Draco.

*** * ***

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût de Draco qui n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de Potter - Harry comme il l'appelait maintenant. Il fallait dire aussi que la nouvelle manie qu'il avait de l'éviter consciencieusement ne pouvait pas inciter Harry à venir le voir.

Après sa demi-déclaration dans le parc, Draco avait eu peur que Pott- Harry le rejette et il évitait de croiser son regard trop souvent, même s'il en avait très, très envie.

Assis dans la Grande Salle, Draco regardait les élèves se dire au revoir et partir. Cette année, très peu d'élèves rentraient chez eux. Le bal qui avait été instauré suscitait beaucoup d'intérêt et quasiment tout le monde voulait y participer. Des rumeurs sur les couples à venir circulaient déjà et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore de partenaire en cherchaient activement un ou une.

Draco commençait à se demander si cela avait vraiment été une bonne idée d'inviter Harry quand un papillon en papier légèrement bancal (une de ses ailes était un peu froissée) voleta dans sa direction. Il se déplia devant Draco qui y lut le message à l'intérieur :

_J'accepte. HP_

_PS : Il m'a fallut une semaine pour maîtriser le sortilège de pliage et je crois qu'il n'est pas encore parfait. J'espère qu'il arrivera à voler jusqu'à toi sans s'écraser avant._

Son cœur loupa un battement et s'il n'avait pas eu un self-control légendaire, il aurait probablement sourit. Mais il se retint et se tourna vers Pansy, assise à côté de lui.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ta plume ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui écrivait une longue lettre à ses parents leur expliquant pourquoi elle ne rentrait pas pour Noël. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Elle lui tendit la plume en soupirant et le regarda écrire sans pour autant voir ce qu'il rédigeait.

\- C'est pour qui ce petit mot ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui rendait la plume.

\- Harry.

\- Harry ? Harry Potter ?!

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles Harry ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Draco ! s’énerva-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas !

\- Et si tu me laissais tranquille et que tu retournais à ta lettre ! coupa-t-il.

Elle grogna mais obéit tout en gardant un œil sur Draco qui replia le papillon. Celui-ci s'envola et retomba dans les mains de Harry à l'autre bout de la salle.

_C'est parfait. DM_

Draco n'avait pas précisé s'il parlait du bal ou du papillon mais Harry en déduisit que ce devait être les deux. Il leva les yeux vers Draco et lui fit un léger sourire puis retourna à sa conversation avec Ron.

*** * ***

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que j'y aille avec Justin ?

\- Pour au moins la centième fois, non, Seamus, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Parce que si jamais ça te pose un problème, je veux bien y aller avec toi, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je t'assure.

\- Certain ?

\- Absolument !

Seamus se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Harry et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas y aller tout seul ?

\- Non, répondit Harry en se dégageant du bras de Seamus.

\- Et tu sais avec qui tu y vas ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

\- ...

\- Harry ?

\- Malefoy.

Seamus le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis s'exclama :

-C'est une blague ?

\- Non, répondit Harry très sérieusement.

\- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu me préfères Draco Malefoy ?

\- Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça. Et puis de toute façon, tu y vas avec Justin, pas avec moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de me préoccuper de notre Héros national ?

Harry grimaça. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme cela. Qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait tué pour survivre et qu'on le mette sur un piédestal beaucoup trop haut pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros, et ce genre de choses ne concerne que moi.

Harry se leva, légèrement énervé contre Seamus.

\- Et évite d'en parler à tout le monde, s'il-te-plait.

\- Je serais une tombe.

*** * ***

Bien évidemment, quand arriva le jour de Noël, et donc du bal, tout le monde était au courant et attendait avec impatience de voir ce qu'il adviendrait des deux ennemis ensembles.

Heureusement pour Harry, Ron avait été trop préoccupé par Hermione, à qui il avait courageusement demandé de venir avec lui au bal, pour s'intéresser aux rumeurs qui courraient. Il serait sûrement plus facile d'expliquer les choses à Ron une fois devant le fait accompli plutôt qu'avant. Même si Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer quoique ce soit puisqu'il ne s'expliquait rien à lui-même.

\- Mince Harry ! Ce costume est ignoble ! Hermione ne voudra jamais de moi là-dedans !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir devant lequel se tenait son meilleur ami.

\- Mais non, c'est très bien, fit-il en s'approchant.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain, répondit-il. Et si tu n'étais pas aussi hétéro et désespérément accroché à Hermione, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus !

\- Yeurk ! Sûrement pas !

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine à la fois dégoûtée et effrayée du rouquin, ce qui détendit légèrement Ron qui s'autorisa un sourire quelque peu nerveux.

\- Nom d'une bouse de dragon, ne refais pas ce genre de blague Harry. Les gens vont finir par croire que moi aussi je suis gay.

\- Aucune chance, ne t'en fais pas.

Avant que Ron ait pu protester encore une fois sur son hétérosexualité, sa tenue ou la future réaction d'Hermione, Harry le poussa hors du dortoir.

\- Dépêche-toi de descendre maintenant, Hermione va t'attendre ! dit-il.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, passa une main dans ses cheveux incoiffables et lissa vaguement le devant de sa robe de soirée vert bouteille. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que sa tenue était convenable, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi il y attachait autant d'importance ; après tout il ne s'agissait que de Malefoy - ou bien justement parce que c'était Malefoy - il sortit des dortoirs à son tour.

*** * ***

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté...

\- Parce que je suis un homme charmant ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot que j'aurais employé.

\- Qu'aurais-tu dit alors ?

\- Casse-pieds... Aïe ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu l'as fait exprès !

\- Je me devais d'illustrer ton propos et... Ouch ! Tu l'as fait exprès, Potter ! Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire pendant une danse ?!

\- Je devais me venger...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Malefoy ?

\- Appelle-moi Draco.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Draco ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu danses bien.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Merci.

*** * ***

\- Hermione, est-ce que Harry est vraiment en train de danser avec Malefoy ?

\- Oui, Ron. Vraiment.

\- C'est pas possible, je dois rêver.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, Ron.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils sont en train de s'embrasser !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! Hermione, est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Harry embrasse Malefoy ! Sur la bouche !

\- Oui, j'ai entendu et je pense que tu devrais faire la même chose.

\- Tu veux que j'embrasse Malefoy ?

\- Non. Moi, espèce de crétin !

*** * ***

\- ...

\- ...

\- Hum... Mmmmh... Harry?

\- Mm... Quoi?

\- Tu embrasses bien.

\- Tais-toi et continue !

\- Aaaah...

*** * ***

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'éclipser discrètement ?

\- Hum...

\- Ça veut dire oui ou non ?

\- Humm...

\- Malefoy arrête de lécher mon cou et réponds à ma question.

\- Mmm...

\- Draco !

\- Ok... On ne peut pas s'éclipser discrètement parce qu'après s'être donné en spectacle comme ça, tout le monde nous regarde et il est quasiment impossible - non, il est impossible de partir sans se faire remarquer. Bien que l'idée me tente beaucoup.

\- On peut au moins arrêter de danser, et se poser sur le banc là-bas.

\- J'approuve, Harry chéri.

*** * ***

\- Tu n'as pas pu dire ça !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas pu dire à Rogue d'aller se faire enculer par un troll des montagnes. Pas le Rogue que je connaissais. Il t'aurait étranglé !

\- Mais il a bien essayé. Regarde, j'ai encore les marques sur mon cou.

\- Euh non, Draco. Ça je crois que ce sont les marques que je t'ai faites en te mordant tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs j'aime bien ça.

\- De quoi ?

\- Quand tu mors. Ça fait très lion...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Au fait, Draco. On était venu sur ce banc pour être discret, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Ta tête sur mes genoux, ce n'est pas très discret. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

\- Tu veux que je me relève ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux. Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu arrêtes de me caresser les cheveux. J'aime trop ça !

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Harry ?

\- Hum ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

*** * ***

Draco n'avait pas tenu longtemps et bien vite il avait entrainé Harry dans sa chambre, dans les cachots, derrière le tableau des Trois Serpents. Là où ils étaient enfin seuls. Là où le regard des autres n'était plus un problème.

Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, Draco hésitait. Comme si soudainement il se rendait compte que leur relation allait beaucoup trop vite et qu'il ne se maîtrisait plus quand il était avec Potter.

Ce fut Harry qui s'approcha de lui, le prit doucement par la taille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco répondit immédiatement à son baiser qui passa bien vite de la douceur à la passion et l'envie. Le blond gémit quand leurs langues se caressèrent. C'était tellement bon. Mais ce fut encore meilleur quand Harry passa ses mains sous sa chemise, traçant de délicieux dessins sur sa peau.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il avait déjà débarrassé Harry de sa robe de soirée, ainsi que la sienne, et il entreprit avec plaisir de le défaire de sa chemise. Et tout en défaisant les boutons un par un, il continuait de jouer avec la langue du brun, lui soutirant de petits gémissements terriblement excitants.

La chemise tomba, rapidement suivie par celle de Draco. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre et leurs mains arrachaient les vêtements un par un. Le blond poussa l'autre garçon, le fit basculer sur le lit. Quelques caresses supplémentaires et ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. L'un contre l'autre. L'un sur l'autre.

Leurs mouvements ralentirent. Draco arrêta de déshabiller Harry. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à enlever. Il plongea les yeux dans l'émeraude brillante en dessous de lui et se pencha lentement vers Harry. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du brun. Juste assez près pour se toucher, à peine, sentir le souffle de l'autre. Excitant.

Peu à peu, ils prenaient tous les deux conscience de leur proximité. Du corps de l'autre. Draco sentait avec une netteté assez troublante le sexe de Harry contre son aine. Et il savait que Harry devait sentir le sien aussi. C'était effrayant mais foutrement bandant. Littéralement.

Lentement, Draco leva son bassin, laissant un espace entre leurs deux corps. Il entendit Harry relâcher sa respiration. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenue. Et il la bloqua à nouveau quand Draco posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et y déposa un baiser léger. Doucement, Draco posa sa main contre la poitrine de l'autre, la fit glisser jusqu'à un téton qu'il pinça doucement, puis continua jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Il sentit les muscles se tendre sous son touché mais il continua néanmoins sa caresse et sa main finit par se resserrer autour du sexe de Potter, qui inspira un grand coup.

Il avait déjà masturbé Harry une fois dans la bibliothèque et il n'avait absolument pas été gêné par ce geste. Mais là, dans son lit, alors qu'il savait où la suite des événements pouvait le mener, l'acte prenait une toute autre importance.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire de va-et-vient avec sa main. Potter le retourna brusquement, avec une facilité déconcertante et s'assit sur ses hanches le faisant hoqueter. La pression du corps de Potter contre son sexe lui envoyait des frissons dans le bas du dos absolument délicieux.

\- Tu voulais connaître mes aptitudes au lit, non ?

La voix de Potter était rauque, ses mots avaient quelque chose de sauvage qui excita Draco encore plus, si cela était possible. Il n'eut pas la force de répondre et hocha simplement la tête alors que Potter se penchait sur lui. Il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres puis descendit. D'abord dans son cou, sur lequel il laissa un suçon. Draco frissonna une première fois. Puis sur sa poitrine. Draco frissonna à nouveau.

Sur un téton.

Frisson.

L'autre téton.

Autre frisson.

Son ventre.

Draco retint sa respiration et posa sa main dans la chevelure noire de Harry.

Sur le bout de son sexe.

La main de Draco s'agrippa à ses cheveux, l'autre aux draps du lit. La sensation des lèvres de Potter sur sa verge était inimaginable. Et ce n'était rien à côté de sa langue, qui la lécha sur toute sa longueur, la caressa. Ou de sa bouche qui le prit en entier et le suça avec une habileté renversante.

Le dos de Draco s'arqua. Il renversa sa tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux quand Potter suça plus fort et ouvrit la bouche d'où s'échappa un gémissement de plaisir qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir. Lui si maître de lui-même d'habitude n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Parce que Harry était trop doué pour son propre bien, que son excitation était trop grande et qu'il était trop proche de la jouissance pour maîtriser quoi que ce soit.

Néanmoins, Harry ne lui laissa ni le temps de réfléchir, ni celui de jouir. Il arrêta brutalement sa fellation, vint se rallonger sur lui et l'embrassa durement. L'odeur de sexe sur les lèvres de Potter était étrange mais Draco n'y fit que peu attention, savourant encore une fois (avec plaisir) les baisers de Harry.

D'une seule main, Harry lui écarta les cuisses pour se placer entre elles et enfonça un doigt entre ses fesses. Draco se tendit immédiatement. S'il n'était plus puceau de ce côté-là (merci Blaise !), il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être en dessous. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de se faire enculer, au sens propre comme au figuré.

\- Tu veux qu'on échange peut-être ?

Mais pour Harry, il était prêt à ça.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mieux, il en avait envie.

Harry ne bougea pas, le fixant comme s'il cherchait une quelconque réticence dans ses yeux alors que Draco commençait à être un peu trop excité.

\- Dépêche-toi !

Harry sembla revenir à lui et se pencha sur Draco en gardant sa main entre ses fesses.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, petit impatient. J'arrive. Je vais te montrer toute l'étendue de mon talent, susurra-t-il.

Draco frissonna et, trop occupé à se répéter les mots si excitants de Potter, ne ressentit pas de douleur quand Harry fit entrer un deuxième doigt dans son anus. Puis un troisième. Il attrapa le brun par le cou et le tira à lui, rapprochant leurs visages, rapprochant leurs lèvres, pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ce mec avait vraiment un don pour l'exciter. Mieux encore, il savait lui donner du plaisir comme personne d'autre.

\- C'est bon, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Potter.

Harry hocha la tête et retira ses doigts. Il se releva, toujours entre les jambes écartées de Draco et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu as...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question. Draco avait déjà attrapé le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet avec l'agilité et la rapidité que donne l'habitude, et commençait à masturber Harry avec. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et ses yeux fixés sur Draco s'assombrirent. Il avait envie de lui. Draco crut bien qu'il allait jouir rien qu'à la vue de ses yeux emplis de désir qui ne le lâchaient pas.

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna Potter.

Draco s'exécuta avec un léger gémissement d'excitation. Ce mec le rendait vraiment dingue. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il aimerait à ce point se faire dominer ?

\- Pose tes mains sur le mur.

Le Serpentard s'appuya sur le mur au dessus de la tête de lit et avant même que Potter le lui demande, se cambra, offrant à l'autre garçon une vue plutôt excitante. Il sentit les mains de Harry caresser son dos, de la base de sa nuque, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, qu'il écarta légèrement. Draco gémit à nouveau. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait juste envie de se faire prendre comme une chienne et jouir sous les coups de reins de Potter !

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir le brun se mordre les lèvres avant de s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Le Serpentard hoqueta. Ça faisait toujours un peu mal au début, mais bien vite, Draco ne ressentit plus que le terrible plaisir du sexe de Potter en lui. Et c'était plus que bon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Meilleur que dans ses fantasmes, encore mieux qu'avec Blaise ou n'importe quel amant qu'il aurait pu avoir. Potter était un putain de dieu du sexe. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à se passer de ça un jour ? Il voulait juste que Harry continue à le prendre. Encore et encore.

Les va-et-vient de Potter envoyaient des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps. Des sensations bouleversantes qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Derrière lui, il entendait la respiration saccadée de Harry qui prenait son pied. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de se libérer dans un orgasme fulgurant et de continuer à se faire prendre par Harry toute la nuit.

Il descendit la main vers son bas ventre mais avant même d'avoir pu toucher son sexe pour soulager son érection douloureuse, Harry lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Non, souffla-t-il. C'est moi qui décide.

Et il remit autoritairement la main de Draco sur le mur. Le blond gémit. De déception et de frustration. Mais surtout de plaisir. Un plaisir sauvage naissant sous les coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et profonds de Potter. Le Gryffondor était devenu un animal, prenant son plaisir dans le corps de Draco qui ne pouvait que supporter avec plaisir, le traitement de l'autre. Il sentait les mains de Harry qui serraient ses hanches, griffaient son dos, ses épaules. Il aurait pu avoir mal, mais il n'était que sensations jouissives. Enfin, pas exactement. Son sexe durci le lui rappelait douloureusement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry commença à le masturber.

\- Ah ! Harry...

C'était trop pour lui. Harry était partout. Autour de lui, en lui. Et il sentait la jouissance monter, comme une vague déferlante prête à le renverser. Il voulait que Harry aille plus vite. Et qu'il le fasse chavirer définitivement. Il voulait plus. Il voulait tout de Harry.

Harry s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui, tout en accentuant les va-et-vient de sa main sur son sexe, et l'orgasme le submergea. Il se répandit dans la paume du Gryffondor avec un râle de contentement.

\- Oh putain... Draco...

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à jouir à son tour et finit par s'écrouler de tout son poids sur Draco, la respiration encore difficile. S'il avait su que se taper le Serpentard serait aussi satisfaisant, il aurait accepté bien plus tôt. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà ressenti avec ses amants précédents (c'est-à-dire essentiellement Seamus et peut-être un ou deux autres qu'il n'avait jamais revu), ce genre de sentiment de contentement après un orgasme dévastateur comme celui qu'il venait d'avoir. Et là, allongé sur le torse finement dessiné de Draco, il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait bien avoir envie de recommencer.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'écrases.

\- Oh pardon ! s'exclama Harry en roulant pour tomber lourdement sur le matelas à côté de Draco.

Il resta là, allongé sur le côté, tournant le dos au Serpentard, sans parler. Il élaborait déjà des plans pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le lit de Malefoy – parce qu'il était vraiment trop bon ce connard quand il se soumettait à lui – en évitant bien évidemment le plan consistant à simplement demander à Draco s'il voulait bien tenter l'expérience à nouveau.

Ce fut le blond qui rompit le silence.

\- Harry ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Ne se retourna pas. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les conversations sur l'oreiller.

\- Harry ? répéta Draco.

Le brun émit un grognement pour toute réponse. Il détestait ça en fait.

\- Tu dors ?

\- Non.

Sa réponse était sèche. Il détestait vraiment ça.

\- Ah, j'ai cru. Ça n'aurait pas été très viril de s'endormir juste après le coït, du moins pas pour notre héros mondial.

Et voilà c'était reparti ! Harry grogna encore une fois.

\- Je me demandais, continua néanmoins Malefoy. Je suis conscient d'avoir dit que je m'étais renseigné mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir, tu pratiques souvent le sport de chambre avec…

\- Malefoy ! Arrête !

Harry se retourna enfin.

\- Je déteste ça. Alors s'il-te-plait, arrête…

Draco leva un sourcil, septique.

\- C'est toujours la même chose. Après le sexe, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de poser des questions. Est-ce que c'était bien ? J'étais bon ? En tout cas toi, t'étais super ! Mais en même temps, en tant que Sauveur du monde sorcier, c'est normal, tu ne peux qu'être bon au lit.

Harry reprit son souffle. Oui, il détestait les conversations sur l'oreiller. Elles étaient toujours un moyen pour ses amants de s'assurer qu'ils avaient été à la hauteur de Harry Potter. Et il détestait le fait que les autres se sentent obligés de ne pas le décevoir. Parce qu'il était le Sauveur. Même Seamus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répéter qu'il était vraiment trop bon au lit, même les fois où il ne le faisait pas jouir. Et il ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur. Pas du tout.

Et malgré le fait avéré que Harry détestait les conversions après le sexe, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses mots. Cela avait quelque chose de libérateur d'en parler avec Draco, un Serpentard qui ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça et qui ne lui faisait aucun traitement de faveur, à part celle de faire de lui la cible préférée de tous ses sorts.

\- À chaque fois, on me demande comment je fais. Je ne peux pas être le meilleur en tout, ce n'est pas possible. Et puis après, j'ai droit aux questions intimes. Parce que si tu utilises ton manche au lit avec autant de dextérité que tu le fais au Quidditch, ça ne peut être que bon. Et on peut rajouter des objets ?

Harry soupira.

\- C'est insupportable…

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, exaspéré par tout ce qu'il avait vécu et qui était probablement sur le point de recommencer, et ferma les yeux.

\- On t'a vraiment dit que ta queue ressemblait à un manche de balais ? demanda Draco, un sourire dans la voix. Parce que si c'est le cas, il faudra que tu annonces à l'innocent qui te l'a dit que tu n'as rien d'un manche à balais et qu'il doit s'acheter des lunettes.

Harry tourna la tête vers le blond, clairement surpris par sa réponse.

\- Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt bien membré, poursuivit Draco, son sourire de plus en plus grand. Mais il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même. Par contre, si on parle de moi, c'est une toute autre histoire, finit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Et Harry éclata de rire. Tout simplement. Pas pour se moquer de Draco. Il n'avait rien à dire de ce côté là, et le blond le savait pertinemment. Il riait parce que Draco le faisait rire. Parce qu'avec lui, il était bien. Avec lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, dire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas besoin de donner l'image du Héros que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Avec Draco, il était lui-même et c'était juste bien.

Juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Alors que ses éclats de rire se tarissaient, il sentit le Serpentard se coller contre lui, passant un bras autour de son torse.

\- Harry, chuchota-t-il au creux de son cou. Je peux toucher tes vifs d'or ? demanda Draco en plaquant sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun.

Et Harry éclata de rire à nouveau, aussitôt suivi par Draco.

* * * * *

 


	4. Une vie avec Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Draco de réfléchir.

Alors que les cours avaient recommencé depuis quelques jours et que les élèves avaient repris leurs rythmes de vie habituels, Draco fut dérangé dans son petit-déjeuner par un hibou en papier rouge venant s'écraser dans son porridge.

Il fut néanmoins ravi de sortir de sa routine et le saisit immédiatement, avant que Pansy, qui le regardait suspicieusement, ne pose de questions, ou pire, lui vole le morceau de parchemin.

À l'intérieur de l'origami, Harry avait laissé un message pour lui, bref mais on ne peut plus clair sur son intention.

_Rendez-vous devant la Salle sur Demande, ce soir à 20h. HP_

Draco esquissa un sourire, incapable de le réprimer, et sortit sa plume pour répondre.

_N'oublie pas ton manche ;)_

_DM_

Le Serpentard redonna au parchemin sa forme de hibou d'un coup de baguette magique et le laissa partir. Il ne le regarda pas voleter jusqu'à Harry, deux tables plus loin, et finit son petit déjeuner, un sourire satisfait toujours accroché aux lèvres, sans faire attention à Pansy qui le fixait les sourcils froncés.

*** * ***

\- Puis-je te poser une question ?

Draco arrêta momentanément d'écrire et releva la tête vers Pansy.

\- Tu viens déjà de le faire, soupira-t-il en retournant à son parchemin.

\- Est-ce que tu connais Astoria Greengrass ? demanda tout de même la jeune fille, prenant sa réponse pour un oui.

\- Oui. Cinquième année à Serpentard. Puis-je te poser une question à mon tour, Pansy ?

\- Bien sûr Draco chéri.

\- Ne m'appelle pas chéri.

\- Ce n'est pas une question ça, mon chou, fit-elle avec une moue qu'elle voulait sûrement charmante mais que Draco trouva horripilante.

Il lui lança un regard glacial, qu'elle lui rendit. Elle avait beau sourire, ses yeux, eux, ne souriaient pas. Au contraire, ils étaient plus que sérieux et assurément froids.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me déranger pour me poser cette insignifiante question ? finit par demander Draco d'une voix traînante.

Pansy reprit son sourire le plus charmant.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que le repas du nouvel an se passerait bien, c'est tout. Il est très malpoli de méconnaître ses hôtes, tu sais ?

Draco en lâcha sa plume.

\- Pardon ? Quels hôtes ?

\- Les Greengrass évidemment ! Ta mère m'a dit que vous les receviez au Manoir Malefoy pour fêter la nouvelle année.

Draco préféra ne pas faire de remarque sur le fait que sa mère n'aurait pas dû parler avec une élève d'autant plus quand celle-ci ressemblait davantage à un bouledogue qu'à une jeune fille. Il voulait expédier cette conversation rapidement, pour enfin avoir la paix.

\- Je connais les Greengrass, merci bien. Mon père pense qu'ils ont une assez bonne réputation pour réhabiliter notre image auprès du Ministère.

\- Très bien. Alors tu dois être enchanté par cette rencontre !

Visiblement, le bouledogue avait décidé de rester.

\- Ravi. Maintenant que tu as fini de parler pour ne rien dire, tu peux me laisser tranquille.

\- Enfin Draco. Tu devrais montrer plus d'enthousiasme. On parle de ta future femme quand même.

Les épaules de Draco se tendirent et son regard se figea.

\- Je la trouve très mignonne, soit dit en passant, poursuivit Pansy. Vous irez très bien ensemble et vos enfants seront ravissants. D'ailleurs, j'aurais aimé être la marraine de...

Le poing de Draco s'abattit sur la table.

\- Parkinson !

\- Oui ?

\- Dégage.

Le ton était froid. Inflexible. Pansy n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser seul, et partit, un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi à l'atteindre. Prochaine étape : Potter.

*** * ***

Draco se rendait à son rendez-vous avec Potter quand il croisa Finnigan. Il fit semblant de ne pas le voir mais cela n'empêcha pas l'imbécile de lui adresser la parole :

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes ça !

Draco ne répondit pas, continuant sa route l'air de rien.

\- Malefoy ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Draco, bien malgré lui, s'arrêta.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, répondit-il négligemment en faisant enfin face à son interlocuteur.

\- Malefoy, fais pas le con avec moi ! J'ai pas trop envie de rigoler.

\- En réalité, moi non plus Finnigan, grinça le blond. Tu as donc exactement trente secondes pour dire ce que tu as à dire avant que je me barre.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes... Seamus hésita sur les mots à employer. Peu importe ce que tu fais avec Harry, je veux que tu arrêtes.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, grinça Draco et commença à partir.

\- Je suis sérieux Malefoy, s'écria Finnigan en attrapant le blond par le coude pour qu'il s'arrête. Je ne sais pas quel est ton plan, ni ce que tu comptes en tirer...

\- Harry, répondit le Serpentard qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te demandes ce que j'en tire. Alors je te réponds : Harry.

\- Espèce de...

\- Épargne-moi tes jurons, Finnigan. Et laisse-moi tranquille. Tes trente secondes sont écoulées, annonça-t-il en se retournant à nouveau pour partir.

\- Écoute, dit Finnigan, l'arrêtant à nouveau. Je pense à Harry, _moi_ , et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal, parce que je sais que c'est ce qui va arriver. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, tu pourrais quand même le laisser tranquille.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ton grand Harry Potter est capable de se défendre tout seul ? s’emporta Draco, préférant ne pas souligner les sous-entendus de l'Irlandais.

\- Laisse-le, soupira l'autre. C'est tout ce que je te demande...

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je le laisserais ? se défendit Draco. Pour que tu puisses le tirer à ton tour ?

\- Je...

\- Tu penses que si je cesse d'essayer de le séduire, il retournera vers toi la queue entre les jambes ? demanda-t-il. Ou plutôt la queue entre tes jambes ?

Son ton était cinglant.

\- Arrête !

\- Moi je ne crois pas qu'il reviendrait vers toi. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il venu à moi si tu le contentais déjà ?

Draco savait qu'il frappait un point sensible.

\- Putain Malefoy, ta gueule ! s'écria Seamus.

\- Ça fait mal de savoir que ton Héros me préfère à toi, hein ? provoqua-t-il.

\- ...

\- Eh oui, Finnigan, ajouta le Serpentard. Contrairement à toi, pour Harry, ce n'était que de la baise. Et il se trouve qu'il a trouvé mieux ailleurs...

Mais il n'aurait pas dû.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Finnigan.

Le ton de l'Irlandais ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- C'est évident, non ? dit-il, cachant son malaise. J'ai bien plus à lui offrir que toi...

\- Tu peux lui donner ton cul autant que tu veux Malefoy, mais tu n'auras jamais rien de plus. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Harry ne veut que de la baise, pas vrai ? cingla l'autre garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? siffla Draco, incapable de garder son calme.

\- Je veux dire que tu sembles vouloir un peu plus de Harry qu'un simple plan cul, affirma le Gryffondor. Ça me répugne. Vous imaginer tous les deux est une torture mentale. Mais ne te leurre pas. Tu resteras toujours un Serpentard et un Mangemort aux yeux de Harry et ses sentiments envers toi n'évolueront jamais en autre chose que de la haine.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta de se défendre Draco. Je ne veux rien de Har... Potter.

\- Pense ce que tu veux Malefoy ; je sais ce que ça fait de se faire sauter par Harry. Et je sais aussi que même si tu dis ne vouloir que du sexe, tu en voudras toujours plus.

\- ...

\- J'espère juste que Harry ne te donnera rien.

La dernière phrase de l'Irlandais se répercuta dans la tête du Serpentard pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles il resta planté au milieu du couloir.

*** * ***

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Draco en regardant Harry enlever ses chaussures et se jeter sur le lit comme si c'était sa chambre et non la Salle sur Demande.

_"Tu couches souvent avec Finnigan ici ?"_ était la vraie question. Mais Draco n'était pas assez courageux pour la poser directement.

\- Assez, oui, répondit le Gryffondor.

Donc, il couchait souvent avec l'Irlandais. Génial…

\- Approche, susurra Harry depuis le grand lit.

Draco s'exécuta, tout en observant la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout était aux couleurs des Gryffondor mais le Serpentard fut soulagé de constater que l' _autre_ n'avait laissé aucunes traces. Pourquoi l'idée de savoir que Potter avait couché avec Finnigan dans ce même lit un bon nombre de fois le mettait mal à l'aise, restait un mystère.

En atteignant le lit, toutefois, Draco ne se soucia plus vraiment de ce genre de détails. Harry avait pris sa bouche, et sa langue léchait doucement ses lèvres, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Il s'assit sur les genoux de Harry, parce que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser était doux, langoureux et incroyablement excitant. Le sexe de Draco commençait déjà à se gorger de sang. Par Salazar, Potter était doué !

Mais un baiser n'était pas suffisant pour Draco. Il poussa le Gryffondor pour qu'il s'allonge sous lui et se positionna à califourchon au dessus de son entrejambe.

Harry le regarda en levant un sourcil interrogateur mais son sourire suggestif indiquait que les tentatives de Draco lui plaisaient. Et Draco aimait ça également. Il sentait le sexe du brun entre ses fesses et il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : l'avoir en lui.

Potter l'électrisait, le chauffait et lui faisait complètement perdre la raison. Il était avec lui depuis quelques minutes à peine et il sentait déjà l'envie impérieuse monter en lui. L'envie de ne faire qu'un avec ce putain de balafré. L'envie d'un plaisir incommensurable qu'il n'avait trouvé qu'avec Harry.

Il voulait baiser avec Harry. Non, il voulait se faire baiser par Harry.

Parce que c'était bon.

Trop bon.

Parce que son corps le demandait.

Ne demandait que cela.

Il faisait chaud dans la pièce tout à coup, non ? C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Draco enlevait sa chemise. Et aussi parce qu'il voulait que Harry le touche. Touche sa peau au lieu de toucher ses vêtements.

Il envoya valser son haut d'uniforme et s'empressa de détacher les boutons de la chemise de Harry. Il leva les yeux vers le brun et put s'apercevoir que le Gryffondor l'observait attentivement avec un regard empli de désir. Toutefois, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le regarder et de se laisser faire.

Draco fit une pause dans sa difficile tache de détachage de boutons pour rassembler tout le courage qu'il put, parce qu'étrangement, la tâche qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir lui demander beaucoup plus de bravoure que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il tendit le bras vers le poignet de Harry et délogea sa main de sous sa tête pour venir la poser un peu brusquement sur son torse.

Il rougit un peu et se remit à déboutonner la chemise de Harry, espérant que celui-ci ait compris le message. Il ne fut pas dans le doute très longtemps, puisque le Gryffondor se mit à caresser son torse. Il le frôlait à peine mais les sens de Draco étaient exacerbés par le désir et il dut s'obliger à fermer les yeux pour se calmer.

Rapidement, Harry fut torse nu. Draco poussa un soupir de contentement en posant ses doigts sur les pectoraux du brun, suivi presqu'aussitôt d'un gémissement lorsque Harry lui griffa le dos.

C'en était trop. Draco retira ses vêtements si vite qu'il faillit déchirer sa précieuse chemise en soie. Il enleva ensuite ce qu'il restait d'habits sur Harry et, avant de se réinstaller au dessus de lui, jeta un coup d'œil à son sexe tendu qui le faisait vibrer d'impatience.

Était-il normal d'avoir autant envie d'une personne ?

Si soudainement ?

Draco ne se posait pas vraiment ces questions. Il était entièrement focalisé sur Potter et son désir qui le poussait toujours plus vers lui. Il se pencha, passa un bras sous sa nuque et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il aimait embrasser Potter. Lui qui trouvait toujours ce geste trop doux, trop dur, trop humide ou pas assez, trop rapide, trop lent, un peu sale aussi parfois. Lui qui, habituellement, faisait tout pour éviter les baisers quand il baisait, aurait volontiers passer des heures à embrasser Potter. Et il était à peu près sûr que Harry ressentait la même chose. Une de ses mains s'était calée dans le bas de son dos pour rapprocher leurs corps avec force, tandis que l'autre jouait dans ses cheveux blonds, malmenant sa coiffure, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Quand Harry relâcha légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur son crâne, Draco put détacher ses lèvres de celles du brun.

\- Prends-moi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Immédiatement, la respiration de Harry devint plus forte et irrégulière. D'un coup de rein, il inversa leur position, venant se placer au dessus de Draco. Il le dominait et le blond n'en était que plus excité. D'où lui venait ce goût pour la soumission ? Il ne le savait pas. Et il arrêta de chercher une réponse à cette question quand Harry lui écarta les fesses sans douceur et le pénétra violemment.

\- Ah !

Harry se pencha pour capturer son cri de douleur au bord de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa passionnément, tout en commençant de lents et profonds va-et-vient en lui. La douleur du Serpentard se transforma bien vite en plaisir et son cri devint gémissement.

\- Harry…

La tête lui tournait tellement c'était bon et il ne pouvait que se laisser faire, écartant davantage les cuisses pour que Harry puisse le posséder. Encore et encore.

\- Putain ! Draco !

Harry lâcha ses lèvres pour se redresser. Il attrapa les hanches de Draco, les maintenant en place, et ses coups de rein devinrent plus puissants. Plus intenses. Bien meilleurs.

Beaucoup trop.

Draco était si près de la jouissance qu'il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à se contenir. Il aurait voulu empoigner son sexe pour se soulager, mais il avait retenu la leçon. C'était Harry qui décidait. Toutefois, il n'eut pas besoin de se caresser parce que la verge du brun atteignit soudain un point très sensible de son anatomie et Draco crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir.

Quand Harry toucha sa prostate une deuxième fois, Draco enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il voulait ressentir ce plaisir indescriptible encore une fois. Il voulait se libérer mais en même temps, il désirait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Il n'eut pas le choix.

Le sexe de Harry frappa à nouveau sa prostate, dans un coup plus puissant que les autres, et ce fut beaucoup trop pour lui. Incapable de se contrôler davantage, il fut terrassé par l'orgasme et jouit sur le ventre du brun.

\- Ah ! Harry !

Les va-et-vient du Gryffondor devinrent erratiques et dans un grognement, il s'affala sur Draco, épuisé mais satisfait. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un sur l'autre, à reprendre leur respiration et leurs esprits, parce que leur rapport venait d'effacer toutes leurs capacités mentales.

Quand son cœur se fut un peu calmé, le Serpentard repoussa Harry, qui se laissa tomber sur le côté sans protester. Draco se redressa, cherchant ses vêtements des yeux. Il repéra sa chemise un peu plus loin et allait se lever quand Harry l'arrêta.

\- Tu peux rester ici, tu sais ? Personne ne peut entrer.

\- Je sais que personne ne peut entrer, répondit Draco même si c'était faux et il se rallongea contre le brun.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry voulait qu'il reste et il s'en fichait car lui aussi voulait rester. Et même s'ils ressemblaient beaucoup à un couple, lovés l'un contre l'autre de cette manière, Draco se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

*** * ***

Draco avait découvert son homosexualité depuis fort longtemps, mais jamais encore il n'était arrivé à ce point-là de son existence. Jamais encore il ne s'était demandé s'il devait envoyer royalement chier son père et ses mariages arrangés pour vivre la vie qu'il désirait avec un (ou plusieurs) homme(s).

Mais ça, c'était avant que Potter – non, Harry – arrive dans sa vie.

Harry avait tout chamboulé. Son petit monde parfait d'enfant s'était écroulé quand Harry avait refusé de serrer sa main. Et quand il avait voulu montrer qu'il était tout de même supérieur, Harry l'avait battu, encore et encore. Puis Harry avait envoyé son père en prison. Il avait ébranlé ses convictions, détruit sa foi en la Magie Noire. Et enfin, Harry avait tué son Maître (mais peut-être que ce dernier point n'était pas si mauvais finalement).

Draco avait toujours pensé que sa famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui – il avait même été capable de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sa famille –. Mais le jeune Serpentard commençait à se demander si Harry n'en valait pas la peine. Si la présence de Harry à ses côtés n'était pas préférable à la vie bien rangée que son père lui réservait.

Pour une fois, il trouvait tentant de se détacher un peu de sa famille pour faire sa vie. Une vie avec Harry Potter.

Draco se releva brusquement sur son lit. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il n'osait plus bouger, terrifié par l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

_Une vie avec Harry Potter..._

Son subconscient insinuait-il qu'il voulait rester avec Potter... pour toujours ?! Ou tout du moins, plus longtemps que pour une seule nuit.

C'était impensable. D'où une idée pareille avait-elle bien pu lui venir ? Les phrases à l'eau de rose n'avaient jamais été son style et il était hors de question qu'elles le deviennent. Il était un Malefoy, par Salazar, pas une petite fille qui croyait encore au prince charmant !

Draco envoya valser les couvertures et sortit de son lit. Une bonne douche l'aiderait peut-être à éviter toute nouvelle déviation de ses pensées. L'eau chaude avait tendance à évacuer ses tensions autant physiques que psychiques et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau, il se remit à penser et les mots revinrent à son esprit.

_Une vie avec Harry Potter..._

Était-ce vraiment _ça_ qu'il voulait ? Il fallait être raisonnable tout de même, par Merlin ! Il couchait deux ou trois fois avec le Gryffondor et il était déjà prêt à passer le reste de sa vie avec lui ? Son cerveau exagérait.

Surtout que coucher avec des garçons, pourquoi pas ? Son père n'avait jamais rien dit, preuve que ce n'était pas si grave au fond pour lui. Coucher avec Potter ? Draco était quasiment sûr que cela passerait. Lucius ferait un rictus à peine visible et Narcissa pincerait les lèvres. Par contre, vouloir s'éloigner des idéaux de son père sur le mariage pour s'installer avec Potter à la place, ça ce n’était carrément pas possible.

Enfin, de toute façon, tout ceci restait dans la folle hypothèse où Draco voudrait faire sa vie avec Potter et ce n'était pas le cas, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

Draco fixait sans le voir le carrelage de sa salle de bain. La pensée de Harry faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite, et ce constat le terrifiait. Il était horrifié par ses pensées, parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas que physique.

Bien sûr que le corps de Potter l'attirait toujours, son sexe érigé en ce moment même en témoignait. Mais il ne voulait plus seulement le mettre dans son lit. Il voulait plus.

La phrase de l'Irlandais lui revient.

_Tu resteras toujours un Serpentard et un Mangemort aux yeux de Harry et ses sentiments envers toi n'évolueront jamais en autre chose que de la haine._

Les mots n'étaient peut-être pas exactement ceux que Finnigan avait prononcés, mais Draco se rappelait parfaitement le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti. Un peu la même sensation qui l'étreignait en ce moment-même. Une sorte de vide, de manque, à la source inconnue, qui le rendait triste, accompagné d'une envie soudaine de voir Harry. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais Harry semblait le remède à cet étrange bouleversement.

C'était cette pensée, plus que toutes les autres, qui le terrifiait. Parce qu'elle ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Une chose impensable, qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée, mais qu'il était presque sûr de reconnaître.

Draco était en train de tomber amoureux de Harry.

*** * ***

\- Pansy a très lourdement insisté pour que je vienne te parler, commença Blaise en venant s'installer dans le canapé du salon personnel de Draco. Mais sache que je ne viens pas te voir à cause d'elle. Je suis ici de ma propre initiative, crois-moi. Et bien que cela ne change rien aux propos que je vais tenir, je voulais que ce soit clair.

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, répondit le blond en s'installant en face de lui. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Blaise refusa d'un signe de tête. Il s'avança sur son siège et se pencha en avant, en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, comme pour se rapprocher de Draco.

\- Draco, je veux une réponse franche, dit-il. Qu'y a-t-il entre Potter et toi ?

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le blond mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Il n'osait plus regarder son meilleur ami et se mit à observer avec un peu trop d'insistance la tapisserie de sa chambre. Blaise ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne le pouvait. Même lui ne comprenait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, dit-il après un long silence.

Blaise soupira et se réinstalla au fond du canapé.

\- Je suis passé par là moi aussi, tu sais ?

\- Je ne crois pas ! cingla Draco.

Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec Blaise. Ce n'était pas dans ses intérêts. Ni même dans ses envies. Mais il était un peu perdu dans ses… _sentiments_ – par les caleçons de Merlin, ce mot n'était vraiment pas habituel pour lui, même en pensée !

\- Si, le contredit le brun. Moi aussi, je suis passé par ce moment où l'intérêt pour le corps se transforme en quelque chose de plus profond.

Draco releva soudainement son regard vers lui, avec intérêt.

\- C'est imperceptible au début, poursuivit Blaise sur un ton un peu rêveur. Après tout, ça ressemble à du désir charnel.

Draco nota avec surprise le regard un peu vague de son meilleur ami, dans lequel il lisait une certaine nostalgie.

\- Et puis tout à coup, tu réalises, dit Blaise. Tu comprends que le sexe, tu l'as eu, mais que finalement tu en veux plus. Et que tu en voudras encore et encore. Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais parce que…

\- Ne le dis pas, intervint Draco, qui devinait la suite.

\- … tu es amoureux, finit Blaise.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence que Draco trouvait excessivement pesant. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes. Ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui, devait rester à l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'exprimer.

Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

Blaise sortit de sa rêverie avec regrets et posa ses yeux sur Draco, comme s'il remarquait tout juste sa présence dans la pièce.

\- Théodore.

\- Tu as couché avec Nott ?! s’exclama le blond.

Draco était intéressé par l'histoire de Blaise. C'était son meilleur ami, il était donc normal qu'il s'intéresse un minimum à lui. Et puis, son récit ressemblait un peu à celui qu'il vivait en ce moment même. Mais surtout, cela détournait l'attention de Blaise de son histoire avec Potter et finalement, c'était ça le principal.

\- Oui, répondit Blaise dans un sourire. Et plus d'une fois.

Draco leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous ses cheveux. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas compris…

Sa phrase était lourde de sous-entendus.

\- Et pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? demanda Draco, même s'il redoutait la réponse.

Les yeux noirs de Blaise se vissèrent à ceux bleu pâle de Draco.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr qu'aujourd'hui, tu comprends ce que je vis. Tu me comprends. Et tu sais que je te comprends. C'est pourquoi tu écouteras peut-être la fin de mon histoire et que tu sauras agir comme il se doit.

\- Il y a une fin ?

Blaise baissa la tête avant de répondre.

\- Oui.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les paroles et le comportement de son meilleur ami commençaient sérieusement à lui faire peur.

\- J'aurais pu sortir avec Théo, indiqua-t-il. J'aurais pu aller à quelques rendez-vous avec lui. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Il releva la tête vers Draco.

\- Ma famille n'est pas aussi prestigieuse que la tienne, Malefoy. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de mettre à mal notre réputation. Que dira ton père quand il apprendra que tu fréquentes Harry Potter ?

Draco déglutit. Blaise savait. Et il en savait probablement plus que Draco lui-même.

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître un peu radical, poursuivit Blaise sans attendre la réponse du blond. Après tout, tu ne vas pas te marier à Potter, qui d'après moi, serait plutôt un bon parti. Mais plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées et je sais maintenant, avec un peu de recul, que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Mais le visage de Blaise exprimait tout sauf de la satisfaction à propos de son choix. Il semblait rongé par le regret et dégoûté par ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire. Enfin peut-être que Draco imaginait cela parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait dans son cœur à l'idée de laisser Harry. Par contre, la part rationnelle de son cerveau comprenait parfaitement où Blaise voulait en venir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé contre la moitié des Serpentard, dont Nott, quelques semaines avant Noël ? interrogea Draco pour ne pas avoir à dire ce qu'il pensait.

Blaise lança un regard furieux sur Draco et le blond eut sa réponse.

\- Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de te voir avec Potter. Ce serait même plutôt amusant, dit Blaise avec un rictus.

Lui aussi savait détourner les sujets de conversations quand cela l'arrangeait.

\- Mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ou que tu pourrais regretter, conseilla Blaise. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre habituellement, ajouta-t-il. Mais le cœur peut parfois nous pousser à faire des choses totalement irrationnelles.

Draco ne répondit rien et laissa Blaise quitter sa chambre sans même un regard, alors qu'il plongeait dans des pensées toutes plus irrationnelles les unes que les autres.

*** * ***

En sortant du château pour aller retrouver Potter près du lac, Draco eut la mauvaise surprise d'apercevoir son Gryffondor en compagnie de la plus fourbe des Serpentard. Il allongea immédiatement le pas.

Le bouledogue, aussi communément appelé Pansy, semblait, comme à son habitude, beaucoup parler pendant que Potter écoutait plus ou moins attentivement. Quand le Serpentard fut assez proche pour distinguer leurs visages, il vit que Harry fronçait les sourcils, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Qu'est-ce que le bouledogue était encore en train de raconter ?

\- Tu as bien compris, finissait Pansy, menaçante, quand Draco put entendre leur conversation.

\- Oui, oui…

\- Et tu vas le faire ? demanda-t-elle, insistante.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, visiblement déçue par la réponse et s'en alla rapidement. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Draco, celui-ci l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? siffla-t-il.

\- Nos conversations avec Potter ne te regardent pas, Draco, répondit-elle en se dégageant de la prise du garçon et elle repartit avant que Draco ait pu insister.

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de la poursuivre et s'avança vers Harry qui le fixait de ses yeux d'émeraude. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry comprit.

Quelque chose dans les iris de Draco avait changé. Ils étaient plus ternes qu'avant. Et son attitude était différente aussi. Moins détendue. Distante.

\- J'espère que Pansy ne t'a pas trop embêté, dit le blond en venant se placer à côté de Harry face au lac.

Le Gryffondor mit les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? insista Draco.

\- Elle m'a plus ou moins interdit de t'approcher, répondit Harry en fixant un point très loin de l'autre côté du lac.

Il s'agissait de la berge sur laquelle il se trouvait quand il avait sauvé Sirius des Détraqueurs avec son premier Patronus Corporel. Se souvenir de son parrain en présence de Draco était assez étrange pour Harry.

\- Parce que tu dois te marier à la fin de l'année, précisa-t-il d'une voix amère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et le vit devenir légèrement plus blanc que d'habitude. Le silence s'étira entre eux pendant de longues minutes.

\- Et tu vas le faire ? demanda enfin Draco d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non ?

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Draco ?

\- Mon père veut que je me marrie avec Astoria Greengrass cet été.

\- Et tu vas le faire ?

\- Oui.

\- …

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix…

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Alors je suppose que je vais le faire.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ne plus m'approcher de toi, comme Pansy me l'a "conseillé".

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix… Oui, j'ai compris.

\- …

\- Alors c'est tout ? C'est comme ça que ça finit ?

\- Je…

\- …

\- Oui.

\- …

\- …

\- C'est dommage, tu sais ?

\- …

\- Je commençais à t'apprécier.

\- Harry…

Harry ignora la plainte dans le murmure de Draco et accéléra le pas, s'éloignant de ce Serpentard de malheur qu'il appréciait désormais trop pour son propre bien.

*** * ***

Hermione était à la bibliothèque et ne viendrait pas lui poser de questions avant quelques heures, ce qui était très bien, car il n'avait envie de voir personne et il avait peur de remonter au dortoir et de devoir se confronter à Ron. Alors Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil préféré de la salle commune. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour recomposer son image. Et son cœur aussi…

Il leva la tête pour regarder le paysage par la fenêtre et s'aperçut, avec un pincement au cœur, qu'il voyait très clairement le point, près du lac, où il se tenait avec Malefoy quelques minutes auparavant. Il se leva et changea de fauteuil, choisissant celui qui tournait le dos à la fenêtre. Tournait le dos au lac. Et à Malefoy.

Il se força à respirer lentement et profondément. Il avait appris au fil des années à ne plus courir dans tous les sens, frapper les murs et vociférer quand quelque chose l'énervait. Mais il trouvait dur de résister à l'envie de pleurer de rage.

Il s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup-là. Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour croire que Malefoy voulait autre chose que profiter de lui, comme il le faisait depuis des années ? Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux ? Quelque chose d'autre que de la haine ?

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains pour cacher les expressions de son visage aux autres Gryffondor. Ses yeux étaient probablement un livre ouvert sur ses sentiments à cet instant.

Des sentiments… Il avait développé des sentiments pour Malefoy. Quelle idée ! Mais en même temps, qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Il avait été si charmant pendant ces quelques semaines. Il l'avait séduit avec toute la délicatesse et le respect que son statut d'aristocrate lui donnait. On était bien loin du vil Malefoy dont tous les propos visaient à blesser de la plus cruelle des manières. Qu'il avait été stupide !

Il essaya de dissimuler l'amertume qu'il ressentait, et quand il pensa maîtriser à peu près son expression faciale, il releva la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Seamus qui l'observait avec un mélange de pitié et de rancœur. Savait-il que son cœur battait douloureusement pour ce maudit Serpentard ? Etait-il au courant de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Draco ?

Non. Il ne savait rien bien sûr. Personne ne savait.

\- Un cookie ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers Ginny qui venait de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle lui souriait gentiment en lui tendant une boitant remplie de biscuits au chocolat plutôt appétissants. Sauf que Harry n'avait pas faim.

\- Ma mère m'en a envoyer beaucoup trop à Noël, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Non. Merci Ginny, parvint-il à articuler difficilement.

Elle resta un moment à l'observer, en grignotant un gâteau alors qu'il replongeait le visage dans ses paumes.

Quand elle attaqua un deuxième cookie et, alors qu'il avait presque oublié sa présence, elle demanda :

\- C'est à cause de Malefoy ?

Il releva vivement la tête. Ses grands yeux marron le fixaient mais ne le dévisageaient pas. Il n'y avait ni pitié, ni dédain dans son regard. Seulement de la tendresse. Et de la compassion.

Harry se souvint du moment où il l'aimait. À ses yeux, Ginny avait été extraordinaire - elle l'était toujours - et la quitter avait été une des choses les plus difficiles à faire pour lui. Mais elle avait compris. En à peine quelques mots, elle avait saisi que ce n'était pas contre elle, mais que l'ambiguïté sur sa sexualité ne pouvait pas durer et qu'il devait mettre tout ça au clair avant d'entreprendre une vie de couple.

\- C'est à cause de Malefoy si tu es dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

La rousse l'avait toujours compris, alors Harry ne chercha pas à nier. Il soupira, se frotta le visage avec les mains, pour s'assurer qu'il ne pleurait pas, et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. En douceur, elle le força à se décaler et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, murmura-t-elle. Mais si tu veux te confier un jour, n'oublie pas que je suis là.

Ginny était véritablement extraordinaire.

Harry soupira à nouveau, évacuant une part des tensions qui régnaient en lui, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, respirant son doux parfum.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, car il n'y avait rien à répondre, et il se laissa bercer par sa respiration et l'idée que peut-être un jour, tout irait bien.

* * * * *

 


	5. Draco n'avait pas oublié Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 ans plus tard, Harry et Draco se retrouvent sur le quai du Poudlard Express alors qu'ils attendent le retour de leurs enfants respectifs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écouté It's all coming back to me de Céline Dion en boucle en écrivant ce chapitre, surtout la scène de la danse. Je vous conseille cette chanson pendant votre lecture ^_^'  
> Bonne lecture !

\- Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Draco sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Potter était là, devant lui, un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres et les yeux fixés sur lui.

\- Pardon ? parvint-il à balbutier.

Son esprit avait complètement grillé face à cette soudaine apparition – certes, Potter n'était pas un fantôme, mais à le voir surgir de cette façon après tant d'années, Draco avait presque l'impression de voir un revenant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal de Noël avec moi ? répéta le brun, et son sourire s'accentua.

\- Serais-tu devenu sénile avant l'âge, Potter ? rétorqua Draco.

L'attaque directe était la seule défense qu'il avait trouvée. Mais son interlocuteur ne se démonta pas, sa bonne humeur toujours peinte sur son visage.

\- Eh ! Détends-toi Draco ! C'est une blague, fit-il en riant.

\- Je suis mort de rire, grinça Draco en commençant à s'éloigner.

Potter eut l'idée saugrenue de le suivre et le blond commença à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'arriver en retard.

\- Il n'empêche, dit Harry en mettant les mains dans ses poches, que tu n'as personne avec qui aller au bal depuis qu'Astoria t'a quitté.

Draco ne répondit rien. Cela aurait été avouer que Potter avait raison et qu'il n'avait vraiment personne avec qui aller à ce stupide gala de fin d'année du Ministère. Encore une idée stupide de ce stupide Ministre de la Magie, mais à laquelle il était obligé d'assister en tant que membre du stupide département de la coopération magique internationale.

\- Je n'ai personne non plus, continua le brun. Ginny ne pourra pas venir à cause du tournoi de Quidditch de fin d'année. On pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble, en tant que…

\- En tant que quoi ?! le coupa Draco un peu brutalement. Amis ? On n'est pas amis, Potter !

\- J'allais dire "collègues" mais si tu préfères, on peut dire "connaissances".

\- De simples connaissances ne vont pas à un bal ensemble.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et continua de se diriger vers la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare, là où, cachée des Moldus, se trouvait la voie 9 ¾.

\- On peut y aller comme deux célibataires qui n'ont personne d'autre alors, proposa Harry avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu n'es pas célibataire, Potter, soupira Draco.

Potter était véritablement en train de devenir sénile avant l'âge. Il en oubliait même sa propre femme.

\- Il est vrai que techniquement, ce n'est pas encore le cas. Ginny et moi attendons que Lily rentre à Poudlard pour divorcer.

Draco s'arrêta soudainement, oubliant de traverser le mur et se retrouva seul sur le quai Moldu alors que Harry se tenait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, peut-être même une minute entière pour contrôler les battements de son cœur – pourquoi battait-il aussi fort ce con ? – et retrouver la totalité de son esprit.

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut sur le quai à côté de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire en coin, un peu timide. Il avait perdu la joie qui l'étreignait quelques instants auparavant.

\- En fait, non, soupira-t-il. Mais je suppose que c'est ce qui finit par arriver quand un gay refoulé se marie avec une femme…

Draco n'était plus tout à fait sûr de savoir de qui il parlait. Son cas lui semblait tellement similaire… et si différent !

\- Vous ressembliez au couple parfait, avec des enfants parfaits, avoua-t-il. Enfin c'est ce que la presse disait de vous, ajouta-t-il devant le regard étonné de Harry.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Ce que la presse ne sait pas est, en général, le plus intéressant, remarqua-t-il avec toujours le même sourire un peu nostalgique. En l'occurrence, les médias ne savaient pas que, depuis qu'elle a repris le Quidditch, Ginny a fait des rencontres très "intéressantes".

\- Elle t'a trompé ? demanda Draco, qui n'en revenait pas.

Il ne se serait jamais douté que la famille Potter était autre chose que merveilleuse.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Harry. Même si, officiellement, c'est moi qui l'ai trompé en premier, je suis persuadé qu'elle a juste su rester plus discrète que moi, mais qu'elle a commencé bien avant.

Draco ne savait plus quoi répondre. La nouvelle, bien que profondément choquante, le rassurait d'une certaine manière et enlevait un peu du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis son divorce avec Astoria.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? demanda Draco au bout d'un long moment, alors que le Poudlard Express entrait en gare et s'arrêtait devant eux.

\- Rien du tout, dit Harry en forçant sur sa voix pour couvrir le vacarme de la locomotive rouge.

Les élèves de Poudlard se mirent à descendre du train, traînant derrière eux de grosses valises pleines à craquer. Certains portaient encore leurs uniformes mais la majorité avait déjà remis des vêtements plus confortables.

Un peu plus loin, Draco reconnut la chevelure blonde de son fils, marque immanquable de la famille Malefoy, suivi par un garçon aux cheveux bruns en pétard qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Et quand ce dernier poussa une énorme valise qui dégringola sur son fils adoré, Draco se lança parmi la foule pour intervenir.

\- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais Harry le rattrapa par le coude.

\- Attends, dit-il avec un sourire tendre en direction des deux enfants. Regarde.

Draco se retourna alors que Scorpius se relevait péniblement tout en vociférant :

\- Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête, Potter !

\- Je suis désolé, Scorp', s'excusa lamentablement le jeune Potter en se précipitant pour aider Scorpius à remettre sa valise droite. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu avais rapporté la bibliothèque entière avec toi. Tu es au courant qu'on ne rentre que pour deux semaines ? Pas deux mois !

\- Tu apprendras, répondit le blond, que la lecture est un formidable passe-temps. Tu devrais t'y mettre un jour où l'autre.

\- On verra… Papa ! s'exclama Albus en remarquant Harry juste à côté, et sauta au cou de son père.

Scorpius ne réserva pas le même accueil à Draco et ce dernier ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

\- Père, le salua humblement son fils.

Draco sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son garçon.

\- Mr Malefoy ? demanda une petite voix derrière lui.

Draco se retourna et se retrouva à nouveau face à Potter. Seulement cette fois-ci, c'était le fils qui s'adressait à lui.

\- Est-ce que Scorp' pourrait venir passer une nuit à la maison ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné par le regard hautain de Draco. S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta-t-il quand Harry toussota dans son dos.

Le blond lança un regard à Harry qui se tenait derrière avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, visiblement amusé par la situation. Il jeta également un coup d'œil vers son fils, qui n'osait pas le regarder. Scorpius était-il… ami avec le fils de Potter ?

\- Alors ? insista le petit Potter.

\- Allons, Albus, réprimanda Potter senior. Laisse à Mr Malefoy le temps de réfléchir.

Ce fut la voix de Potter qui le ramena à la réalité. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il plus appelé par son nom de famille ?

\- Je suppose que ça devrait être envisageable, finit-il par dire.

\- Youpi ! s'exclama Albus en sautillant un peu partout.

\- Allez, viens Al, annonça Potter. Il faut retrouver James. Tu pourras envoyer des hiboux à Scorpius plus tard. À bientôt, Draco !

Il s'éloigna en tenant son fils par les épaules, laissant Draco et Scorpius.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda Scorpius après quelques instants de silence.

\- Pour quelles raisons serais-je en colère ?

\- Albus ne faisait pas vraiment partie des gens que tu m'avais recommandés… Mais ce n'est pas un Gryffondor, précisa vivement le jeune Malefoy. Il est à Serpentard avec moi.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant de perdre de vue la chevelure brune de Harry dans la foule.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, finit-il par dire. La compagnie des Potter peut être très plaisante…

Et il se rappela soudainement et avec une netteté impressionnante, les sentiments que la présence de Harry Potter à ses côtés avait fait naître, bien des années auparavant.

*** * ***

Draco n'avait pas revu Potter depuis leur échange sur le quai 9 ¾, et ce n'était pas plus mal. En réalité, il l'avait bien aperçu plusieurs fois de loin, mais il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas le croiser. Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à lui.

Revoir Potter, mais surtout lui parler – car Draco avait croisé Potter un nombre incalculable de fois au Ministère depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, et avait vu sa tête en photo dans la Gazette quasiment toutes les semaines – avait ravivé le souvenir encore amer de leur aventure et surtout fait remonter des sentiments que Draco avait longtemps tenté d'étouffer.

Il avait eu beau essayer, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à les faire taire complètement. La preuve de son terrible échec était, incontestablement, son divorce, qu'Astoria avait amorcé lorsqu'elle avait compris ce que Draco lui cachait. Elle se doutait depuis longtemps que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi. Elle avait même pensé un moment que c'était de sa faute à elle, et Draco ne l'avait pas détrompée pour ne pas se dévoiler. Toutefois, elle avait fini par se rendre compte que son mari ne l'aimait pas, parce que son cœur était déjà pris par une autre personne.

Par un homme.

Par Potter.

Et c'était cela qui clochait dans leur couple.

La procédure de divorce avait été douloureuse de révélations pour Draco. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'horreur qu'il avait éprouvée en se retrouvant face au sujet de tous ses problèmes, quelques jours plus tôt. Sa vie était certes remplie de déceptions, mais elle était bien plus tranquille en l'absence de Harry Potter. C'était pour cela, qu'il évitait le brun du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui, oui… répondit distraitement Draco, perdu dans ses pensées, sans même se rendre compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de faire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ex-Gryffondor se fut installé, et qu'il fut malheureusement trop tard, que le blond comprit que sa vie ne serait plus jamais tranquille.

\- Tu devrais manger, lui conseilla l'autre après une longue minute de silence. Ça va être froid.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit Draco, en fixant son saumon qui lui sembla étonnamment peu appétissant.

Son estomac était complètement noué. Pourquoi, même après toutes ces années, Potter lui faisait encore cet effet étrange qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ?

\- Si tu es venu t'asseoir à ma table pour ne rien dire, tu peux aussi bien aller t'asseoir tout seul, fit-il remarquer un peu sèchement. Il reste des tas d'autres sièges vides.

\- Tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie ? demanda Harry, feignant une tristesse exagérée.

\- Je t'apprécie à peu près autant que la chaise sur laquelle tu es assis.

La moue de Potter s'accentua et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Maudit Potter !

\- Ahah ! Tu souris ! s'exclama le brun. Je savais que tu m'aimais bien !

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, soupira Draco mais l'autre homme ne l'entendit pas.

Il arborait un sourire resplendissant qui faisait battre le cœur de Draco beaucoup trop vite. Et puis, pourquoi souriait-il d'abord ?

\- Maintenant que je sais que, au fond, tu m'aimes beaucoup…

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! se défendit Draco.

S'il savait…

\- Je peux réitérer ma proposition, poursuivit-il sans se soucier des paroles du blond.

\- Quelle proposition ?

\- Mon invitation pour le bal de Noël, bien sûr !

\- Oh non… s'exaspéra le blond, mais l'autre n'en tint pas compte.

\- Je sais que tu n'as toujours personne…

\- Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

\- J'ai mené mon enquête, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Le cœur de Draco loupa un battement.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas ? demanda Harry, la voix pleine d'espoirs. On pourrait se tenir compagnie et faire passer plus rapidement cette horrible soirée.

Draco était évidemment plus que tenté par la proposition. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter.

\- Tu as Weasley pour te tenir compagnie, répondit-il.

\- Non, pas cette fois-ci, répliqua Potter. Hermione et lui partent en France pour les vacances de Noël.

\- Pourquoi tu n'invites pas n'importe lequel de tes nombreux fans ? proposa Draco. Ou bien ta secrétaire. Elle te fait les yeux doux chaque fois que tu lui passes devant, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus dédaigneux.

Serait-il réellement jaloux de cette idiote ?

\- Je n'aime pas les femmes, Draco, et tu le sais très bien.

Son prénom dans la bouche de Potter était une musique qui faisait vibrer son cœur.

\- C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça si je divorce avec Ginny.

Draco se força à ne rien dire. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait savoir à propos de cette séparation mais poser une question aurait été extrêmement déplacé. Et puis, cela aurait prouvé à Potter qu'il s'intéressait à lui, et c'était totalement hors de question !

\- Ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- De quoi ?

Draco se maudit d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Mais il ne pouvait plus vraiment retirer ses propos désormais.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu veux la quitter ?

La question était directe et totalement inappropriée mais c'était exactement ce que Draco voulait savoir. Il se demandait si comme lui, Potter avait voulu quitter sa femme à l'instant même où il s'était marié.

Toutefois, il en doutait fortement.

\- Ça paraissait être une bonne idée au début, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Mais je suppose qu'au fond de moi, je savais que ça ne pourrait pas marcher.

Draco écoutait plus attentivement que jamais. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il exactement ? Potter n'allait pas soudainement lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui pendant toutes ses années et qu'aujourd'hui il regrettait que leur histoire se soit terminée. C'était Draco qui pensait comme cela. Sans jamais se l'avouer bien sûr.

\- Disons que depuis que je couche avec Seamus, confia Potter, j'y pense très fortement.

Il fit un sourire en coin à Draco mais celui-ci ne le vit pas, trop occuper à essayer de ne pas s'étouffer après avoir avalé de travers.

\- Tu couchais avec Finnigan à Poudlard, dit-il sèchement.

L'auror le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oui… C'est vrai qu'on était déjà amant à cette époque, dit-il comme si Draco venait juste de lui rappeler quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps.

Draco, lui, n'avait pas oublié. Comment pourrait-il oublier ?

\- On s'est revu, il y a trois ans, pour fêter le poste de Neville comme professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, poursuivit Harry. J'avais un peu trop bu, et lui aussi je crois. Et…

\- C'est bon, coupa vivement le blond. Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée…

Imaginer à nouveau Potter avec cet abruti allait le rendre malade. Il préféra fixer le sol plutôt que de faire face à l'autre homme. De ce fait, il manqua le sourire carnassier de Potter.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement et Draco fut bien obliger de le regarder. Comment ça s'est passé avec Astoria ?

Draco retourna immédiatement à la contemplation de ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Potter qu'il était la cause de son divorce…

\- Tu l'as trompée avec un autre homme ?

Le blond se mit à rougir violemment sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi. Probablement parce que le sujet de tous ses fantasmes lui parlait de ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis des années avec lui.

\- Non, contrairement à toi, j'ai été un mari fidèle. Et puis d'abord ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter, répondit-il un peu méchamment.

Il ne voulait pas que le brun insiste. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais Potter découvrait la vérité.

\- Je pensais qu'après avoir partagé mes plus noirs secrets sur ma vie de couple avec toi, j'aurais pu avoir une petite idée de la raison de ton divorce, essaya Potter avec un sourire.

Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de rire. Il était juste apeuré. Il lui lança le regard le plus neutre dont il était capable.

\- Non.

\- Même pas…

\- Ah Harry, l'interrompit Weasley qui arrivait et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco fut heureux de voir la tête du rouquin. Je te cherchais partout. On a besoin de toi au bureau. Cas urgent, d'après les informateurs. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ils ont juste un peu trop picolé !

Le rouquin se mit à rire pendant que Harry se levait de table.

\- N'oublie pas ma proposition, Draco, rappela le Survivant avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond fit un effort surhumain pour ne par rougir à nouveau et répondit de sa voix la plus froide – ou du moins il espérait qu'elle soit froide :

\- La réponse est toujours non.

Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun s'accentua alors qu'il s'éloignait, laissant Draco seul avec son irrépressible envie d'embrasser à nouveau les lèvres de Potter.

*** * ***

Lorsque le fameux gala de Noël du Ministère arriva, Draco avait réussi à éviter Potter assez efficacement pour ne pas avoir à répondre à nouveau à sa proposition. C'était une très bonne chose. En effet, il ne savait pas si, connaissant désormais sa situation de couple – ou en l'occurrence, de non-couple – il aurait été capable de repousser ses avances très longtemps.

Toutefois, il espérait fortement que le brun n'ait trouvé personne avec qui aller à ce stupide bal. Draco était, en effet, à peu près certain de se mettre à vomir s'il voyait Potter avec un partenaire, et tout particulièrement si celui-ci était irlandais.

Il essaya de repousser les images les plus immondes qui lui arrivaient en tête après cette réflexion, lissa son costume et entra dans la salle de réception. Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce, au parquet ciré, qui avait été spécialement décorée pour les fêtes de fin d'année avec des sculptures de glace, des lutins ailés qui voletaient un peu partout en chantant faux des cantiques de Noël, et un immense sapin décoré d'or et d'argent. Les cadeaux qui se trouvaient au pied de l'arbre étaient destinés aux orphelins et aux plus jeunes patients de Sainte Mangouste et venaient de la charité des membres du Ministère. Pratiquement la moitié était de Potter et Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération. Toujours à vouloir aider tout le monde, celui-là…

La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Draco avait fait exprès d'arriver en retard – il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de réception – et il était bien décidé à partir en avance, une fois qu'il aurait rempli, brièvement mais correctement, son devoir de présence.

Le blond cherchait des yeux le directeur de son département – plus vite il l'aurait trouvé, plus tôt il pourrait s'en aller – mais la piste de danse était saturée et il était quasiment impossible de discerner qui que ce soit. Draco s'avança vers des sièges inoccupés dans un coin de la pièce, attrapa une coupe de champagne sur un plateau enchanté au passage et s'assit, profitant du calme relatif que lui offrait sa place.

Il observa le bal. Il remarqua Théodore Nott qui l'imitait de l'autre côté de la pièce avec un verre d'alcool un peu plus fort – du Whiskey Pur Feu peut-être. Pansy Parkinson, toujours célibataire, faisait languir quatre ou cinq mâles en rut, dont l'ex-Gryffondor Cormac McLaggen qui bavait littéralement sur elle. Sur la piste de danse, il vit enfin son directeur, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à charmer avec ses pas de valse, une sorcière étrangère, très probablement espagnole.

Draco vida son verre d'un trait, conscient que l'alcool l'aiderait très certainement à passer la soirée et se leva pour attraper un cocktail, un peu plus fort.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit l' _autre_.

L'Irlandais se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, les bras ballants et les yeux fixés sur la foule. Draco sentit un pincement au cœur et avala deux gorgées pour faire fuir l'idée qu'il pourrait s'agir de jalousie. Après tout, il se fichait éperdument du fait que cet idiot entretienne des relations – sexuelles – avec Potter, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de prendre sa place dans le lit du brun. Aucune !

Draco soupira. Il ne se trouvait même pas crédible lui-même. Il vida un nouveau verre. Quand l'auto-persuasion ne fonctionnait plus, l'alcool marchait à coup sûr.

Finnigan n'avait pas bougé et, le voyant toujours immobile, les yeux rivés sur un point précis au centre de la salle, Draco décida de suivre son regard. Et il le vit.

Harry Potter, vêtu de son plus beau costume vert bouteille, dansait énergiquement avec une Molly Weasley qui riait aux éclats. Son cœur s'accéléra et il se demanda un instant comment il pouvait être jaloux d'une Weasley. Une _Weasley_ !

Il attrapa le premier verre qui passa à sa portée et avala son contenu, sans même se soucier de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. La tête lui tournait légèrement, à présent, et les rotations de Potter accentuaient cette sensation. Néanmoins, Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du Sauveur.

Harry Potter était beau. Pas comme lui, dont les traits étaient parfaits. Beau d'une toute autre manière. Il avait un peu grandi depuis la fin de leur scolarité et il s'était musclé aussi, entraînement d'auror oblige. Et puis il y avait cette aura, toute autour de lui. Une aura magique qui lui donnait une prestance qu'il n'avait pas avant. Il n'en était que plus beau.

Ne pouvant se laisser aller à la contemplation du sujet de ses fantasmes, Draco détourna le regard et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Seamus Finnigan, objet banal et fade bien moins intéressant à regarder et qui l'énervait plus que tout à fixer son Harry.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliqua pas et qu'il ne put mettre que sur le compte de l'alcool, Draco se leva, tituba un peu, avala le contenu d'un quatrième verre pour se donner contenance – ce qui n'était vraiment pas la meilleure solution – et se dirigea vers l'Irlandais.

\- Alors comme ça, Potter t'a invité, finalement, annonça Draco d'une voix un peu ramollie par l'alcool.

\- Pardon ?

L'autre le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Potter t'a demandé d'être son cavalier pour le Gala. Je savais que j'aurais du accepter rien que pour éviter ce genre de chose, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même sans se rendre compte qu'il pensait à voix haute.

\- Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça. Je suis marié maintenant, répondit fièrement l'autre en montrant sa main gauche et l'anneau qu'il y portait.

\- Ah ! ricana Malefoy. Qui aurait cru que les Gryffondor seraient des infidèles !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Allez, fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Potter m'a déjà dit pour vous deux.

L'alcool lui permettait de prononcer ce genre de phrase sans avoir de haut-le-cœur ensuite. Mais comme l'Irlandais ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, il précisa :

\- T'es son amant.

Finnigan recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre dans son verre, ce qui était fort peu élégant et se retourna vivement vers Draco.

\- Mais ça va pas bien de dire ce genre de choses, Malefoy ! Je ne couche pas avec Harry !

Draco leva ses sourcils d'un air sceptique, montrant parfaitement qu'il n'y croyait pas.

\- Je t'assure ! se défendit l'autre.

Son état d'alcoolémie ne lui permettant pas de voir autre chose que ce qu'il avait envie de voir, Draco haussa les épaules et alla se rasseoir, en reprenant un verre au passage. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise désormais, et le fait que l'Irlandais n'ait rien voulu lui dire ne faisait que confirmer sa culpabilité. Il couchait avec Potter et Draco se devait de remédier à cette situation.

*** * ***

\- Potter !

\- Oh ! Salut, Seamus. Tu t'amuses bien ? Tu n'es pas avec Dean ?

\- Non, il danse.

\- Tu devrais aller le retrouver avant qu'il ne te fasse des infidélités. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes au ministère et ils ne sont pas tous mariés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Je vois. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'infidélité, qu'est-ce que tu as été raconter à Malefoy ?

\- On ne se parle pas beaucoup Malefoy et moi.

\- Suffisamment pour que tu lui affirmes qu'on couche ensemble tous les deux.

\- Tu couches avec Malefoy ?

\- Mais non. Toi et moi !

\- On ne couche pas ensemble, Seamus.

\- Je sais ! Mais il semblerait que Malefoy pense le contraire.

\- Il y a cru ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Il pense qu'on couche ensemble.

\- On ne couche pas ensemble, Harry !

\- Non, mais c'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire croire. Et il a tout avalé ! C'est génial !

\- Harry, tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec Malefoy ?

\- Je peux pas vraiment rentrer dans les détails, mais si mon plan fonctionne, je pourrai ~~s~~ réparer mon erreur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne le laisserai pas partir cette fois.

*** * ***

\- Tu as bu combien de verres, Malefoy ?

\- Pas assez pour rendre ta présence agréable, apparemment ?

Harry réprima un sourire et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du blond.

\- Mon humour est trop subtil pour être compris avec une telle quantité d'alcool dans le sang.

Malefoy mit plus de cinq secondes avant de répondre :

\- Toi ? Subtil ? Avec tes grands sabots de Gryffondor ? Laisse moi rire !

Il ricana mais s'arrêta soudainement quand Harry se leva. Il partait déjà ? Sauf que Harry ne partait pas vraiment. Il s'arrêta après avoir fait un pas et demi, se retourna vers Draco et lui tendit la main.

\- Tu viens danser ?

Draco fixa la main tendue devant lui les yeux rond et la bouche à moitié ouverte comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Il aurait fait à peu près la même tête s'il avait surpris son père en train de danser la macarena en string léopard.

Il essaya de se recomposer un visage neutre et assuré sans y parvenir. Tout lui semblait si irréaliste, un peu comme un rêve étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas mais ne voulait pas quitter. Sa tête tournait légèrement et son cœur battait la chamade.

Potter était-il vraiment sérieux ? De toute manière, le cerveau du blond –ramolli par son cœur et perverti par son entrejambe -, même après presque dix secondes de réflexions, n'était pas en mesure de fonctionner normalement et de lui assurer si l'offre était à prendre ou non.

\- Je déteste cette chanson, finit-il par dire en se levant néanmoins.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du brun et un frisson le parcourut. Cette danse risquait d'être longue et intense pour son corps et ses désirs irrépressibles.

*** * ***

La musique démarrait à peine et Draco se sentait déjà transporté. Non pas par le piano, sinon par la présence de Potter à ses côtés et leur rapprochement soudain. Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il avait l'impression que son cavalier serait capable de l'entendre et leur proximité l'effrayait. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait de nouveau si proche de Harry. À danser comme lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Draco n'avait pas oublié Harry. Il l'avait juste éloigné le plus loin possible de ses pensées et l'avait cantonné à une partie de son esprit pour laquelle il avait décidé ne plus avoir de temps. Il n'avait plus voulu y repenser parce qu'il avait pris sa décision – celle de vivre la vie modèle que Lucius lui réservait avec Astoria - et qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la tenir s'il y pensait un peu trop.

Mais en cet instant, alors que Harry le touchait, le tenait dans ses bras, il se laissa submergé par une vague de souvenirs enfouis.

Il se rappelait de longues nuits froides d'hiver, dans l'immense manoir Malefoy, durant lesquelles Astoria n'avait pas été capable de le réchauffer. Il se souvenait d'étés si chauds qu'il n'avait pas été capable de verser les larmes du désespoir d'un mariage qui ne lui convenait pas.

Il n'avait pas pensé à Harry dans ces moments. Il avait décidé de l'oublier à l’instant même où la porte du château s'était refermée sur lui.

Mais désormais, tout lui revenait.

Son désir et cette tension sexuelle entre eux, qui existait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Sa tentative de séduction et leur rapprochement subtil. Leur première danse au bal de Noël et la complicité qui s'était établie entre eux. Puis le lien si intime qu'ils avaient tissé dans ce lit.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce que du sexe, ce qui expliquait que leur séparation ait été si facile ? Pouvait-on seulement parlé de "séparation" ?

Harry rapprocha leur deux corps en resserrant davantage ses bras autour du blond et vint poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Draco frissonna.

\- Tu danses bien, chuchota Harry.

\- Je sais… parvint à répondre Draco dans un souffle.

Il avait la gorge nouée par ses souvenirs et l'odeur de Potter qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Il voulait fuir, ne pas affronter ses sentiments, lui dont le cœur était habituellement de glace. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que si jamais Potter le laissait tomber, il ne pourrait jamais se relever.

Puis Harry posa ses lèvres sur la peau sensible de son cou et son désir devint réalité. C'était presque imperceptible au début, aussi léger qu'une caresse. Jusqu'à ce que Draco comprenne que le brun l'embrassait, et son corps s'enflamma de désir. C'était un fantasme qui basculait doucement mais sûrement dans la réalité.

Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas ?

Il sentit des dents mordiller légèrement sa peau et il ne se soucia plus de savoir s'il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Il retint un gémissement de pure envie (parce que même dans un rêve, un Malefoy ne se laisse pas aller à ce genre de bassesse) et ferma les yeux, acceptant sa douce torture.

Potter continuait à agresser son cou de la plus incroyable des manières ignorant royalement les personnes qui dansaient autour d'eux (un argument pour le rêve, non ?). Le cœur de Draco battait beaucoup trop vite et il s'accrochait aux épaules du brun, incapable de faire autre chose.

Le corps de l'ex-Gryffondor se mouvait lentement sur le rythme de la musique, se frottant sans le vouloir contre Draco, dont l'excitation commençait à se faire remarquer, tout particulièrement au niveau de son entrejambe.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le blond sentit le sexe tendu de Potter se cogner par inadvertance contre sa propre érection pour la troisième fois qu'il comprit que son partenaire n'était pas ignorant de ses actes. Il le chauffait délibérément, ce petit con !

Mais la présence de Potter avait trop manqué au corps de Draco pour qu'il puisse s'autoriser à refuser ce genre de situation. Il en avait beaucoup trop envie et puis, s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, à quoi bon refuser ?

Il s'écarta vivement du corps de Harry qui releva la tête, comme mécontent d'être arraché à sa confiserie préférée, et bien que se sentant soudainement beaucoup trop loin de lui, il fut satisfait du résultat. Le brun le regardait désormais et ses lèvres étaient accessibles. Des lèvres qu'il se mit à embrasser sauvagement, retrouvant avec bonheur le goût de Harry sur sa langue.

Il ne prenait même plus la peine de danser. Immobile au milieu des autres pingouins du Ministère, il embrassait Harry comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait, serrant son corps contre le sien, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille, dans son dos et jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

Par Salazar, comme il voulait cet homme !

Son corps avait évolué depuis Poudlard. Il n'avait visiblement pas perdu son petit cul bandant, mais il avait gagné en musculature, ce qui plaisait grandement à Draco. Il l'avait vu, quand il le croisait dans les couloirs du Ministère, se transformer petit à petit grâce aux entraînements des Aurors. En cet instant, il _sentait_ la différence et il ne pouvait qu'approuver et en être d'autant plus excité.

Il lâcha les lèvres de Harry, pantelant, excité comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, et dévorant des yeux le brun devant lui. Posant délibérément ses mains sur les fesses de Potter, il se pencha en avant pour mordiller l'oreille de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il entendit le souffle de Harry se bloquer et, prenant ce son pour un encouragement à la débauche, glissa une main entre leur deux corps, jusqu'à l'entrejambe du Sauveur. Son pantalon était tendu à l'extrême et Draco prit en main la tentante érection.

\- Ah ! Draco… soupira Potter.

Le blond esquissa un sourire : il aimait la façon dont Potter réagissait à son toucher. Il accentua la pression de sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun, et s'apprêtait à déboutonner son pantalon pour atteindre son sexe, mais la main Potter l'arrêta. Et sa voix, autoritaire aussi :

\- Pas ici, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, et il l’entraîna un peu plus loin, ce contre quoi le cerveau de Draco, encore embué par l'alcool, ne parvint pas à protester.

*** * ***

Harry claqua rapidement la porte des toilettes exiguës sur eux et jeta silencieusement des sorts d'isolement. Des effluves d'urine montèrent à ses narines mais il n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Pour une raison assez obscure, Draco avait accepté de le suivre alors que ses intentions étaient on ne peut plus évidentes et il était hors de question qu'il abandonne à cause d'une mauvaise odeur ou d'un manque de place.

Son corps n'aurait de toute façon pas été capable de s'arrêter.

Il plaqua le blond contre le mur et, tout en dévorant son cou, défit sa robe de soirée, juste assez pour atteindre son pantalon qu'il baissa violemment, dévoilant ainsi un sexe tendu qu'il attrapa.

\- Putain, Draco.

L'érection du blond était si dure que Harry en gémit d'envie alors même que Draco soupirait de plaisir sous ses doigts. Une invitation à la débauche.

Sous les assauts de Harry, l'ancien Serpentard se laissait faire, acceptant sa condition, ou plutôt, Harry l'espérait, profitant de ses caresses. Parfaite soumission.

La main de Harry descendit plus bas. Son poignet frottant contre son sexe, il enfonça sans plus attendre un doigt entre les fesses de Draco.

\- Putain, répéta-t-il dans un grognement.

C'était serré. Ce serait bon. Très bon. Trop bon.

Draco ne grimaça pas quand Harry introduisit un second doigt, puis un troisième. Au contraire, sa respiration se fit plus rapide et il se cramponna aux épaules du brun. Ce dernier sentait sa propre érection à l'étroit dans son pantalon, rêvant de s'enfoncer dans ce petit cul qui n'attendait que lui. Mais avant, il désirait une dernière chose.

Il retira ses doigts de Draco et s'écarta de lui, laissant le blond tremblant de désir. À cette vision, il faillit se jeter à nouveau sur lui pour le baiser contre le mur sale, mais il fit un effort pour se retenir. Il ouvrit sa propre robe de soirée et descendit son pantalon puis, sans un mot, il appuya sur la tête de Draco.

Son geste était une évidence que Draco suivit.

Il ne dit rien lui non plus. À la place, il se mordit les lèvres, retenant un gémissement, et tomba à genou devant Harry. Son sexe était exactement à la hauteur de la bouche du blond et Harry pensa qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'à cette vue. Un Draco parfaitement soumis, prêt à lui offrir une fellation.

Ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation de la langue du blond sur sa verge. Elle s'enroulait autour, la léchait sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à venir titiller la couronne de chair si sensible.

Harry l'attrapa par les cheveux et le repoussa doucement mais autoritairement pour l'arrêter. Il était à bout mais il ne voulait pas jouir dans sa bouche. Il voulait le pénétrer au moins une fois. Non seulement parce que son corps le réclamait mais aussi parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qui ferait craquer Draco.

Il laissa Draco se relever, un peu trop lentement à son goût, puis le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. Il fit disparaître leur pantalon et, passant les mains sous ses cuisses, le souleva de terre. Le blond eut juste le temps de pousser un petit cri surpris et de s'accrocher au cou de Harry avant que celui-ci ne le laisse glisser contre le mur pour venir s'empaler sur son sexe.

\- Ah !

Draco poussa un cri. D'extase cette fois-ci. Harry, perdu dans son propre plaisir, ne remarqua pas que Draco venait d'éjaculer, et souleva à nouveau le blond pour mieux le pénétrer ensuite. La sensation, qu'il avait recherchée depuis tant d'années sans jamais la trouver, était inouïe et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il répéta son geste trois fois avant de se répandre dans Draco en un long gémissement. Enfin satisfait, après presque vingt ans, il se retira lentement et reposa Draco sur le carrelage crasseux. Celui-ci, les joues rouges, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, fixait désespérément le sol. Il attrapa prestement son pantalon, se rhabilla à la hâte alors que Harry leur lançait à tous les deux un sort de nettoyage et sortit presque en courant en ayant tout de même la politesse de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Refermant la porte sur un Harry, dont la satisfaction précédente laissait très rapidement la place à une colère teintée de dégoût, de culpabilité et de regrets.

\- Merde ! ragea-t-il, frappant du poing le mur en face de lui.

*** * * * ***

 


	6. Harry Potter lui avait manqué

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre final ! \o/

Harry avait très peu dormi cette nuit. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les derniers instants passés avec Draco lui revenaient en mémoire, l'empêchant de se reposer correctement. Mais ses enfants, eux, avaient bien dormi et étaient parfaitement réveillés.

\- Papa, comment on écrit "je souhaiterais" ?

\- Comme ça se prononce, grogna Harry en se plongeant dans son bol de café, malheureusement pas assez fort pour lui donner l'énergie que ses enfants requéraient.

\- Papa, elle est où maman ?

\- On en a déjà parlé, Lily. Maman est en Roumanie.

\- Même pour Noël ?

\- Oui, même pour Noël, soupira-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue par la réponse de son père, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Il fixait l'aubépine dans le jardin à travers la fenêtre, ne pouvant empêcher les souvenirs de la veille de resurgir.

Il revoyait avec une netteté effrayante le visage décomposé de Draco juste après qu'il l'ait… Il ne parvint même pas à finir sa phrase en pensée. Ce qui aurait dû devenir son plus beau souvenir, son meilleur coup, s'était transformé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte en son plus grand regret. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour piétiner le peu d'espoir qu'il avait d'un jour récupérer Draco ?

Il se trouvait minable.

Juste minable.

\- Teddy sera-t-il là pour Noël ? demanda James.

Harry mit quelques secondes à s'extirper de ses tourments pour répondre à son fils.

\- Non.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer ses enfants pour son désastre de la veille, mais il avait du mal à endosser le rôle de père ce matin-là, alors que son costume d'amant volait en éclat.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est parti voir Charlie en Roumanie avec la famille Weasley.

\- Oh, soupira James. C'est trop nul !

Harry eut un demi sourire devant la déception si enfantine de son fils. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et finalement, passer du temps avec ses enfants serait parfait.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. À Noël, il n'y aura que nous quatre, puisque la famille Weasley est en Roumanie. Mais vous verrez Maman le lendemain.

Ginny avait voulu changer d'air. Harry, voyant la situation avancer avec Draco, avait précipité la signature des papiers du divorce. Ginny avait alors décidé de partir avec sa famille, voulant prendre du recul avant d'annoncer leur séparation aux enfants.

Si Harry avait su comment toute cette histoire allait tourner…

\- Mais pourquoi on n'y va pas avec eux ? se plaignit James.

\- Et si on invitait Scorpius ?! s'exclama Albus tout content. Je peux rajouter ça dans ma lettre !

\- Papa, est-ce que tu aimes toujours Maman ?

La question de Lily lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ils avaient pensé qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre, ce qui était peut-être vrai, mais elle n'était certainement pas idiote. Il était probablement temps de donner une explication.

James avait cessé de se plaindre, Albus avait suspendu l'écriture de sa lettre et Lily le regardait de ses grands yeux bruns. Ils attendaient une réponse mais Harry était bien incapable d'en donner une. Était-il vraiment nécessaire que les enfants apprennent que leur mère était infidèle ? Que leur père aimait les hommes ? Aimait un homme en particulier et que c'était la raison principale de l'échec de leur mariage ? Comment leur expliquer sans les choquer, les traumatiser ? Comment leur assurer qu'ils les aimaient de tout son cœur ? Que Ginny et lui étaient proches mais plus assez pour former un couple ?

\- Tu sais, finit par dire James, tu peux nous le dire. On n'est plus des enfants.

Harry allait répliquer qu'ils seraient toujours ses enfants, mais Albus prit la parole à son tour :

\- On a bien vu qu'on ne faisait plus rien tous les cinq. C'est soit elle, soit toi.

\- On n'aime pas quand vous vous disputez, renchérit Lily.

\- Ou que vous ne vous parlez plus.

\- Je… commença Harry.

-On a vu aussi, qu'elle ne rentrait pas toujours toute seule…

Harry fixa James. L'aîné était probablement celui qui comprenait le mieux la situation, mais les deux autres avaient le droit à une explication.

\- Écoutez les enfants, dit Harry et sa voix était un peu enrouée. Ginny et moi, nous nous aimons beaucoup.

\- Mais plus comme avant, compléta James.

\- Mais plus comme avant, confirma Harry.

Il ne savait déjà plus quoi dire. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les discours et il avait secrètement espéré que ce serait Ginny qui s'en chargerait.

\- Mais ça veut dire quoi, Papa ? demanda Lily.

_Cela signifie que je veux refaire ma vie avec Malefoy_ , n'était pas encore la bonne réponse.

\- Et bien, Papa et Maman vont vivre séparément désormais. Chacun aura sa maison et pourra reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

\- Et nous !?

Harry sourit tendrement à sa fille.

\- Vous, vous serez parfois avec Maman, parfois avec moi. Dans tous les cas, on se retrouvera tous pour Noël chez vos grands-parents.

\- Est-ce que Scorpius pourra quand même venir à la maison ? demanda Albus.

\- Oh arrête avec ce type, le charria James. Il fait peur.

\- Pas du tout ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

\- C'est un Serpentard.

\- Je suis un Serpentard !

\- Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil…

Albus allait répliquer mais Harry intervint :

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Scorpius pourra venir s'il le souhaite et James, cesse de t'en prendre aux Serpentard. Ils ne sont ni méchants, ni fourbes. C'est à force de les rejeter, comme tu le fais, qu'ils le deviennent.

L'aîné se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien, laissant un Harry soudainement perplexe devant ses propres paroles. Était-ce lui qui avait poussé Malefoy à devenir l'enfant mesquin qu'il avait été, en le repoussant dès leur première rencontre ?

\- On va déménager alors ? demanda Lily, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

\- Oui, éventuellement, dit-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout cela va se faire lentement, et vous aurez largement le temps de vous y habituez.

Lily sembla soulagée et visiblement Albus aussi puisqu'il avait repris l'écriture de sa lettre qu'il griffonnait rapidement. Il avait de nouvelles choses à raconter à son meilleur ami.

\- Je pose une condition, annonça James au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

\- Si tu ramènes quelqu'un à la maison, elle a plutôt intérêt à être super sympa !

Harry éclata de rire et prit les trois enfants dans ses bras, leur arrachant des cris de protestation pour avoir osé les détourner de leurs occupations.

\- C'est promis, dit-il.

Et à cet instant, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, Harry ne se posait qu'une seule question : est-ce que Draco pouvait être considéré comme super sympa ?

*** * ***

_Scorpius,_

_Je sais que nous nous sommes quittés il y a peu de temps, mais j'espère que tu vas bien et que ton père n'a pas été trop strict avec toi pendant ces quelques jours._

_As-tu vu ta mère ? La mienne est en Roumanie et ne sera pas avec nous pour Noël, super vacances en perspective…_

_J'ai discuté avec mon père. Il est complètement d'accord pour que l'on se voie. Ça va être trop cool ! J'espère que ton père sera d'accord lui aussi._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles, en espérant vraiment qu'elles arriveront bientôt._

_Albus Severus Potter_

_PS : Mes parents vont très probablement divorcer aussi, comme les tiens. Je crois qu'il y a une épidémie. En tout cas, il faut vraiment qu'on en parle quand on se verra._

*** * ***

_Blaise,_

_Il faut qu'on parle._

_DM_

*** * ***

_Albus,_

_Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de croire que mon père est un tyran. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui arrive d'imposer des règles assez strictes qu'il ne sait pas être gentil… parfois._

_Mais en réalité, j'ai passé les premiers jours des vacances chez ma mère (ce qui répond d'ailleurs à ta question), jusqu'à Noël. Un Noël très tendu : je crois que la séparation de mes parents n'est pas très bien passée (surtout pour ma mère) mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. En tout cas, j'espère pour toi que le divorce de tes parents s'effectuera de façon plus amicale._

_La bonne nouvelle reste que mon père a accepté que je vienne passer une journée chez toi et il est même d'accord pour que je dorme chez toi également ! J'ai eu peur qu'il refuse mais j'ai insisté et il a fini par craquer._

_On se voit le 31 !_

_SM_

*** * ***

\- Eh bien ! Si ta lettre était peu loquace, ton visage parle pour toi ! Tu as effectivement besoin de discuter, annonça Blaise Zabini en s'invitant dans le salon de Draco et en s'asseyant dans le sofa à côté de lui.

Une mauvaise habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdue alors qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Draco depuis Poudlard. En fait, Draco était celui qui avait cessé de parler à Blaise.

\- Allez, dis-moi tout !

Draco resta longtemps les yeux dans le vide. Il évaluait la situation et il ne voyait aucune façon pour commencer son histoire sans que cela sonne complètement stupide ou pire, qu'il passe pour un de ces cœurs d'artichaut de Poufsouffle.

\- C'est à propos de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander Blaise, voyant que le blond n'était pas prêt à se livrer de lui-même.

Draco releva vivement la tête et son regard se fixa enfin sur son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Comment… ?

\- Allons, Draco, ne fais pas l'innocent. J'étais au Gala du Ministère et votre petite danse n'est pas passé inaperçue, crois-moi !

Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents mais Draco savait qu'il était, au fond, très sérieux. Il analysait chaque réaction du blond, ce que ce dernier trouvait particulièrement irritant, et cherchait à comprendre le véritable but de leur rencontre.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il.

Mentir à Blaise ne lui servirait à rien. Et puis, c'était bien pour partager au moins une part de la vérité qu'il l'avait invité, non ?

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ta femme ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Blaise écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise mais, aussi étrange que puisse paraître la question, il répondit :

\- Oui.

Draco baissa la tête, envahi par un désespoir soudain. Finalement, Blaise ne lui servirait à rien. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait plus…

\- N'est-ce pas là tout l'intérêt du mariage ? L'amour ? renchérit Blaise ironiquement.

Le blond reporta son regard sur lui, ne s'embêtant pas à lui faire remarquer que, dans leurs familles de Sang-Pur, l'amour n'avait pas sa place. Le seul intérêt du mariage résidait dans la possibilité d'offrir un héritier et de perpétuer la pureté de leur sang.

\- En quoi cela a un rapport avec Potter ?

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé Astoria.

Blaise ne montra pas sa surprise cette fois. Ou bien était-ce tout simplement parce que Draco avait arrêté de le regarder ? Il n'était pas capable de fixer son meilleur ami des yeux alors qu'il lui avouait ses plus noirs secrets.

\- Vous alliez plutôt bien ensemble, pourtant.

\- Ouais… "plutôt bien". Mais ce n'était pas assez.

\- Je crois que je commence à voir le rapport avec Potter, marmonna le brun mais Draco fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il avait besoin de parler et il ne pourrait jamais continuer s'il faisait trop attention à la présence de Blaise dans son salon.

\- Tu te souviens de notre discussion à Poudlard ? Quand je m'étais… rapproché de Potter ?

Rapproché était le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé pour qualifier leur relation. Existait-il une meilleure description de ce moment fugace qu'ils avaient partagé ?

\- C'était il y a presque vingt ans. Il va falloir être plus précis, Draco.

\- N'as-tu jamais regretté d'avoir quitté Nott ?

\- Non. Écoute Draco, si tu cherches un accord de ma part pour coucher à nouveau avec Potter, tu l'as. J'en ai pas grand-chose à cirer si tu veux tout savoir, mais maintenant que tu t'es suffisamment détaché de ton père, que tu as fait ta vie et surtout, que tu as un héritier, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, le monde sorcier s'en remettra.

Draco n'était pas choqué par la diatribe de Blaise. La franchise du brun était la raison pour laquelle Draco avait demandé à Blaise, et à personne d'autre, de venir.

\- Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tous ces souvenirs reviennent…

Il n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer clairement. Son esprit était tellement embrouillé par ses sentiments qu'il avait perdu sa rigueur. Potter lui faisait perdre la tête, même sans être présent.

\- Je vais te donner un conseil que tu ne m'entendras pas souvent prononcer, annonça Blaise quand il comprit que Draco n'arriverait pas à s'exprimer davantage. Arrête de réfléchir avec ta tête et commence à penser avec ton cœur. C'est beaucoup plus approprié dans ce genre de situation.

\- Mais…

\- Avec le cœur, Draco, hein ? Pas avec ta bite ! On est d'accord ?

Draco esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Pourquoi avait-il rejeté Blaise pendant aussi longtemps ? Il aurait pu résoudre tous ses problèmes bien plus rapidement et facilement si Blaise avait été à ses côtés. Il allait devoir remédier à cette situation.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Blaise en se levant. J'ai une femme qui m'attend, moi !

\- Eh ! Ça ne se fait pas de parler à son ami récemment divorcé de cette manière !

\- Et c'est le mec qui ne m'a pas parlé depuis plus de dix ans et qui m'ordonne soudainement de venir pour l'écouter parler de son plan cul qui me dit ça. Il faudra que tu revoies tes bonnes manières, Draco.

Le blond se retint de rire et se leva à son tour, pour accompagner son ami vers la cheminée.

\- Dernier conseil, dit Blaise alors qu'il avait déjà une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans la main. Si tu as un problème avec Potter, c'est à Potter que tu dois envoyer un hibou pour lui ordonner de venir te parler.

Il lança la poudre dans la cheminée.

\- Merci, Blaise.

Et il disparut.

*** * ***

Lorsque Harry se présenta au manoir Malefoy en fin de soirée, il fut accueilli par un magnifique couché de soleil qui nimbait la propriété de rose et d'orange. Toutefois, perdu dans le tumulte de ses pensées, il resta insensible à ce spectacle.

Harry ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il attendait en venant ici. La réaction de Draco dans les sanitaires du Ministère restait gravée dans sa mémoire et il imaginait mal le blond lui pardonner après cela. Il devait s'excuser, parce que c'était ce qu'un Gryffondor faisait. Mais il avait perdu tout espoir que son plan fonctionne un jour. Il ne retrouverait jamais Draco…

Il frappa à la grande porte du manoir, espérant que ce que Scorpius lui avait dit était vrai : Draco comptait passer le nouvel an seul chez lui pendant que son fils, sa seule famille, était avec Ginny et tous les enfants Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry fut surpris d'être accueilli – même si le terme n'était pas tout à fait adéquat – par Draco lui-même et pas par un elfe de maison. Il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas rougir de honte – il ne s'était pas encore remis de ce qu'il avait osé faire.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Tu ne t'embarrasses pas à poser la question d'habitude.

\- Pardon ?

Draco ne répondit rien, semblant juger Harry du regard alors qu'en réalité, il inspectait ses sentiments. Laisser entrer Harry signifiait lui ouvrir une partie de ses pensées et de son cœur également et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à cela. Blaise voulait qu'il écoute son cœur, mais Draco était persuadé que cet organe n'était bon à rien en matière de réflexion.

Le blond finit par s'effacer.

Harry entra dans le manoir et fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers le salon et de s'asseoir dans le sofa. Draco comprenait sa surprise : le manoir avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre et il ne restait aucune trace du passage funeste du Seigneur des Ténèbres que Potter avait pu entrevoir lors de sa dernière "visite".

Draco soupira en observant l'autre homme assis sur son canapé. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une longue et pénible conversation avec lui – Blaise avait été clair et le blond était plutôt d'accord – toutefois il n'était pas encore prêt.

Il s'installa à son tour dans le salon, dans le fauteuil en face de Harry, croisa les bras et se mit à fixer la table basse entre eux. Il n'était plus capable de le regarder. Son état d'impassibilité s'évanouissait petit à petit et les sentiments qu'il avait cloisonnés loin de son cœur commençaient à se faire sentir.

\- Je vois que tu as gardé le lustre, dit Potter avec un petit rire qui sonnait horriblement faux.

Draco leva la tête pour observer le fameux lustre. Il allait répondre qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un lustre différent mais du même style ce qui pouvait expliquer sa confusion, avant de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter le baratiner en discussion sur son mobilier. Il avait des choses à dire et il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Potter ? demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.

Cette fois-ci, il regardait le brun devant lui. Il essayait de ne pas montrer ses émotions mais son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Et une peur violente lui tordait le ventre à l'idée de ce que pourrait répondre Harry.

\- Je…

Il avait perdu de sa belle assurance, lui aussi. Draco pouvait le dire. Mais son cœur, troublé par sa présence, ne lui permettait pas de le regarder objectivement. Il voyait son incroyable beauté, cette beauté qu'il désirait, qui le faisait frémir. Ce corps qu'il connaissait mais qu'il voulait découvrir à nouveau. Ce corps si tentant qui faisait vibrer le sien.

\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser, finit par annoncer Harry et Draco fut plus que soulagé par cette intervention. Il avait été à la limite de se jeter sur Harry pour combler le manque qu'il ressentait depuis trop d'années maintenant. Il se força à respirer lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il quitté Astoria pour ce mec ? Il n'y avait aucune relation entre eux, ce n'était que physique. Alors pourquoi son cœur s'emballait comme cela à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui ?

\- Je voulais m'excuser à propos de… ce qui s'est passé au Ministère la dernière fois, poursuivit Harry, inconscient des tourmentes intérieures de Draco. J'ai été stupide. Plutôt con même. Enfin, il n'y a pas vraiment de terme pour décrire mon comportement. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner même si je t'ai menti pour me servir de toi… Merlin, dis à voix haute c'est encore pire !

Harry se cacha le visage dans ses paumes, atterré par ce que ses paroles impliquaient.

Mais Draco n'en voulait pas à Harry. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. C'était lui et seulement lui qu'il blâmait. C'était lui qui avait été idiot. Qui s'était laissé berner par ses envies et ses pulsions. C'était son corps qui avait cédé stupidement à la tentation. C'était son cœur, trop naïf, qui avait cru que Harry tenait un peu à lui. Alors Draco n'en voulait pas à Harry. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

\- J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent, murmura Potter en fixant le tapis.

Comme Draco ne disait toujours rien, Harry finit par se lever.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-il et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part du blond, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Quoi ?! Il ne pouvait pas partir comme cela ?! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait dit. Tous ces mots qui avaient touché Draco au plus profond de son cœur, qui avaient apaisé ses peurs et réveillé tant d'espoirs. S'il partait, quand Draco allait-il le revoir ?

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Draco se leva et se précipita à la suite de Potter, guidé uniquement par son cœur. Blaise aurait été fier de lui.

Il rattrapa Harry par le coude et le fit se retourner. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. C'était lui qui devait demander pardon pour avoir été aussi stupide et pour avoir laissé passer une relation si extraordinaire bien des années auparavant. Il voulait lui demander pardon pour avoir sacrifié leur avenir avant même qu'il ne commence. Et par dessus tout, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'au fond, s'il écoutait bien son cœur, c'était ce qu'il lui disait.

Mais les mots, trop lourds et trop nombreux, étaient coincés dans sa gorge et la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire pour retenir Harry fut de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du brun et l'embrasser avec toute sa passion.

Si Harry fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Bien au contraire, il posa immédiatement ses mains sur les hanches de Draco pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui et approfondir leur baiser. Mais, pour une raison que Draco ne comprit pas immédiatement, il sembla se retenir et ne s'imposa pas davantage à l'ancien Serpentard comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce fut ce qui permit à Draco d'exprimer sa tendresse, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas mais que Harry était le seul à pouvoir lui faire exprimer.

Draco prit tendrement le visage de Harry entre ses mains et le brun se laissa faire. Il laissa Draco caresser délicatement ses lèvres des siennes, les mordiller doucement et sensuellement, et, taquin, passer le bout de sa langue juste à l'entrée de sa bouche.

Draco se détacha de l'autre homme à bout de souffle. Les mots qu'il voulait dire n'étaient toujours pas sortis, mais au moins, Harry était resté, et il ne voulait toujours pas qu'il parte.

Il lui prit la main.

\- Viens, dit-il.

Sa voix était rauque et tremblante. On aurait pu croire qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer et on n'aurait pas été si loin de la vérité. Draco était effrayé que Harry puisse refuser et tout simplement s'en aller.

Mais le brun hocha la tête et le cœur de Draco explosa de bonheur. Il attira Harry à lui, l'éloignant de la porte d'entrée. Il lui retira sa veste, qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, et fit quelques pas en arrière, entraînant Harry par la main.

Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler, mais trop de sentiments le bouleversaient. C'était complètement différent de la soirée au Ministère. Draco voulait faire l'amour à Harry pour qu'il reste à jamais. Comment était-il censé faire une chose pareille ? Il n'avait jamais _fait l'amour_. Il avait toujours baisé. Plus précisément, il s'était fait baisé sans rien dire et en avait bien profité. Ce soir-là, il menait la danse et il en était effrayé. Et s'il faisait un faux pas ? Et si Harry pensait que ce n'était pas assez bien et s'en allait ? Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Sur les premières marches de l'escalier, il retira le t-shirt de Harry et déboutonna sa propre chemise d'une main alors qu'il conduisait toujours de l'autre le Gryffondor vers le premier étage. Il aurait pu tout simplement lancer un sort pour les déshabiller tous les deux mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voulait faire l'amour à Harry. En réalité, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir jeter un sort vu son état émotionnel.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il s'arrêta et posa sa main sur la joue de Harry qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il appuya doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes comme s'il essayait de ne pas l'effrayer. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas encore parti qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Il se colla contre le torse nu de Harry. Le brun fit délicatement glisser la chemise des épaules du blond pendant que celui-ci embrassait son cou. Mordillant, léchant, suçotant toujours la peau fine, il caressa de ses mains les muscles sur le torse de Harry, descendit jusqu'à son ventre, suivit la ligne de son pantalon, défit le bouton et faufila ses doigts à l'intérieur.

Harry soupira. Un soupir qui fit frissonner Draco et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il passa sa main sur le boxer de l'ancien Gryffondor, sentit le sexe tendu qu'il cachait et s'empourpra. Harry répondait bien mieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'espérait. Il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque, ses mains s'agrippant à ses épaules. De simples gestes qu'il trouvait atrocement érotiques.

Il lâcha enfin son cou, l'espace d'une seconde à peine. Le temps de remonter vers son visage et de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte de Harry, capturant son souffle, emprisonnant son gémissement. Un gémissement qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

Il glissa la main dans le caleçon du brun alors que celui-ci passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, défaisant complètement son impeccable coiffure. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui importait étaient les grognements sourds de Potter et la passion qui le dévorait alors qu'il caressait le sexe de l'autre homme.

S'il avait suivi ses pulsions, il aurait pu terminer ici, contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Mais il désirait plus. Il ne voulait pas d'une répétition de l'événement du Ministère.

\- Viens, dit-il à nouveau.

Sa voix n'était pas plus assurée. Sa chambre n'était pas loin, pourtant le temps qui s'écoula pour qu'ils y pénètrent lui sembla durer une éternité. Harry aurait pu changer mille fois d'avis pendant ce court laps de temps. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Presque nu, complètement débraillé, il le suivit, et lorsque Draco ferma la porte de la chambre derrière eux, Potter le plaqua contre le panneau de bois, l'emprisonnant de ses bras, ses jambes et ses lèvres.

Le souvenir des toilettes du bal de Noël flasha dans la mémoire de Draco juste avant que Harry ne se recule légèrement, libérant partiellement le blond, et vienne poser son front sur le sien.

-Désolé, murmura Harry et sa voix cassée le fit frissonner davantage. Déso…

Draco captura à nouveau ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu en dire plus. Il ne voulait pas des excuses de Potter. C'était à lui de se faire pardonner.

Il repoussa Harry de ses baisers, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le lit, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attrapant le bord de son pantalon et de son boxer. Puis il s'agenouilla, entraînant avec lui les vêtements de Potter qui finirent à ses chevilles. Il ne se releva pas immédiatement et chercha le regard de Harry, mais celui-ci détournait délibérément la tête et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en s'empourprant. Draco comprit parfaitement de quoi il avait envie et il se surprit à arborer un sourire vainqueur et légèrement diabolique.

Il plaça à nouveau la main sur la hanche de Potter, mais cette fois-ci pour faire basculer son bassin vers l'avant, et attrapa le gland de Harry de ses lèvres. Le glapissement qu'émit le Gryffondor fit gonfler davantage sa propre érection, douloureusement emprisonnée dans ses sous-vêtements. Sucer Potter était excitant. Il respirait fort, gémissait quelques fois et Draco se délectait de ces sons si érotiques. Il léchait de plus bel, et lorsqu'Harry posa ses mains sur son crâne pour le rapprocher encore plus, il poussa à son tour un gémissement d'excitation victorieuse. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'offrir une fellation à Potter le rendrait si… enthousiaste, et il fut presque déçu quand Harry le força à se relever.

La respiration de Harry était erratique et son regard d'émeraude était un appel à la luxure. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait comment, il se retint et ne se jeta pas sur Draco. Le blond aurait pu mal le prendre si le corps de Potter ne hurlait pas à la débauche avec autant de ferveur.

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait vraiment eu tord de se refuser un corps pareil.

\- Ce que tu vois, te plaît ? demanda soudain Harry et Draco fut forcé de lâcher ses bras musclés des yeux pour se concentrer sur le visage du brun.

Il arborait un sourire pervers et Draco se rendit compte, qu'étrangement, ce n'était pas tant son corps qui lui avait manqué, que Harry en lui-même. Harry Potter lui avait manqué.

\- Je regrette, murmura-t-il tellement bas qu'il ne fut pas sûr que l'autre ait entendu.

De toute façon, il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre la bouche de Harry, ses mains sur son torse le poussèrent, le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit, puis à s'allonger. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements avant de s'étendre de tout son long sur Potter et de se remettre à l'embrasser. Il n'était plus capable de quitter ses lèvres plus de quelques secondes.

Leurs corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, jouant sur les draps du grand lit et incapables de rompre leur baiser. Harry repassa un moment au dessus de Draco et ses mains étaient partout. Dans ses cheveux qu'il malmenait, sur son torse griffant légèrement, sur son sexe, le long de ses cuisses. Partout.

Draco le fit basculer à nouveau et se retrouvant au dessus, cessa un instant de l'embrasser, pour mieux étudier les traits de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ? demanda Potter une de ses mains jouant distraitement avec les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, l'autre fermement poser sur ses fesses.

\- D'avoir suivi bêtement des principes archaïques, chuchota-t-il en redessinant de son index les contours de la bouche de Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Harry captura son doigt de ses lèvres et entreprit de le sucer, sans lâcher les yeux du Serpentard. Draco devint écarlate. Comment pouvait-il mettre autant de désir dans un regard ?

\- Oublie le passé Draco, affirma Harry en libérant son doigt et le blond tressaillit à l'utilisation de son prénom. C'est ce qui se passe maintenant qui compte, finit-il juste avant de lécher un deuxième doigt.

Draco crut qu'il allait défaillir devant tant de luxure. Merlin, comme il était bandant !

\- Je…

Harry l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Draco. Par Salazar, comme c'était bon ! Sans cesser de jouer avec sa langue, le blond posa sa main sur le torse de Potter et la fit glisser vers son bassin, traçant deux lignes parallèles sur sa peau avec la salive qu'Harry avait laissée sur ses doigts. Il suivit le creux de son aine et descendit sous son sexe, s'arrêtant moins d'une seconde avant de le pénétrer de ses doigts.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Harry ne s'arrêta pas de l'embrasser. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, pour approfondir leur baiser, coller davantage son corps contre le sien. Il retira ses doigts pour les enfoncer à nouveau et Harry se cambra, expira contre sa bouche, resserra sa prise sur son cou.

L'impérieuse envie de faire Potter sien pour se soulager était supplantée par son désir de contenter l'homme sous lui. L'entendre gémir à nouveau. Le sentir soupirer de plaisir. Lui faire atteindre l'orgasme.

\- Je… commença Draco.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il voulait finir sa phrase. _Je veux te faire l'amour. Je regrette tellement. J'ai très envie de toi. Je t'aime ?_

Mais ses yeux devaient parler pour lui car Harry répondit :

\- Moi aussi.

Draco plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du brun, ne cherchant pas à comprendre les mots de Harry. Celui-ci agrippait le corps de l'ancien Serpentard, enroulant les bras autour de son torse, les jambes autour de ses hanches. Il pressa son corps contre le sien en soulevant ses hanches jusqu'à ce que son érection touche celle de Draco. Le blond lâcha les lèvres de Harry et souffla contre sa joue, cherchant sa respiration.

\- Draco, soupira Harry, douce supplique à ses oreilles.

Draco aimait entendre son prénom sur la langue de l'Auror et il aurait aimé l'entendre encore tellement de fois. Harry continuait à se serrer contre lui, et Draco n'eut qu'à avancer son bassin pour le pénétrer.

\- Draco !

Encore son prénom. Mais surtout, Harry tout autour de lui, sensation exquise. Sa respiration s'était coupée. Son cœur s'emballait. Ses reins étaient en feu. Il ne bougeait plus de peur de briser ce moment de contentement absolu.

\- Draco… supplia Harry.

Le blond se remit à bouger, pour mieux satisfaire Harry, plaquant durement ses lèvres sur celles du brun alors qu'il le pénétrait encore et encore.

\- Putain !

\- Ah !

Draco ne contrôlait plus réellement ses mouvements. Il se laissait porter par son instinct, se laissait entraîner par Harry qui s'empalait de lui-même sur son sexe. Il gémissait et se cambrait, affolant de sensualité, et faisait perdre toute retenue à Draco. Le Serpentard embrassait ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, passait ses mains sur tous les endroits où elles pouvaient se poser, s'attardant bien souvent sur la verge tendue de Harry qu'il tentait de contenter. Ses va-et-vient étaient tantôt rapides, tantôt profonds, ne sachant pas ce qui lui donnerait le plus de plaisir.

Harry gémissait davantage, griffait son dos. Leurs coups de reins à tous les deux étaient erratiques.

\- Draco…

Draco s'accrochait à Harry autant que celui-ci s'accrochait à lui. Une de ses mains agrippait les cheveux bruns, relevant la tête de Harry pour mieux dévorer son cou. L'autre main était restée entre leurs ventres, caressant le sexe de l'homme sous lui. Draco était prêt à exploser mais le plaisir de Harry passait avant le sien. Il voulait le sentir jouir sur sa main, l'entendre soupirer son nom encore une fois, le contenter totalement.

Dans un coup de reins plus puissant que les précédents, le sexe de Draco effleura la prostate de l'autre homme et la réponse fut immédiate. Harry exhala contre sa bouche, éjaculant sur son torse et sa main toujours posée sur sa verge. Sentir Harry se libérer ainsi était bien plus excitant encore que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque-là. Les contractions autour de son sexe eurent raison de lui et il se laissa aller à son tour, s'écroulant dans les bras de Harry.

Draco n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations et il peinait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il venait de vivre. Leur échange avait été plus intense que leurs précédents rapports, tellement plus satisfaisants que ceux qu'il avait partagé avec Astoria qu'ils en étaient incomparables.

Harry ne le lâchait pas, respirant bruyamment contre son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, resserrant sa prise autour du cou de Draco.

Même si Draco ne se l'était jamais avoué, Harry venait de prononcer les mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Depuis le début de la soirée. Depuis bien plus longtemps encore probablement. Mais désormais, ils étaient vrais et Draco redescendit rapidement de son petit nuage. Trop rapidement peut-être.

Il s'extirpa vivement de l'étreinte de Harry et se coucha sur le côté, dos à l'autre homme, résistant difficilement à son envie de s'enfuir. Son cœur battait la chamade et il fermait les yeux pour se calmer. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi paniquait-il ainsi ?

Il sentit Harry se retourner vers lui et poser délicatement une main sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Finalement, _faire_ l'amour était bien plus facile qu' _exprimer_ son amour.

\- Draco ? appela Harry et le blond ouvrit les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

Il ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir. Comme il ne bougeait plus, Harry en profita pour se rapprocher davantage et coller son torse contre le dos de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ?

Harry l'entourait de son bras, l'entourait de sa chaleur. Il était bien là. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

\- Ne pas dire quoi ? interrogea Harry.

\- Que tu m'aimes.

\- Ah…

Harry le lâcha et Draco se sentit soudainement très stupide d'avoir dit une chose pareille. La chaleur des bras de Harry lui manquait déjà et il faillit se retourner pour se serrer à nouveau contre lui. Faillit. Il était trop terrorisé par les mots suspendus entre eux pour faire face à l'autre homme.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, se justifia-t-il, toujours de dos au brun. Enfin pas vraiment.

\- J'aurais aimé mieux te connaître, répondit Harry dans son dos.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas aimé, avoua Draco sans se tourner. J'étais imbu de moi-même. Prêt à tout pour réaliser mes propres fantasmes, mais surtout pas à m'engager dans une relation que mon père désapprouverait.

\- Tu fais toujours tout ce que te dis ton père ? railla Harry, à moitié amusé, à moitié amer.

Draco comprenait ce ton. Harry était un homme libre qui n'avait jamais suivi les conseils – voire les ordres dans ce cas – de personne mais qui rêvait d'avoir un père à admirer.

\- Il était pourvoyeur de Gallions et que n'aurais-je pas fait pour mes manoirs et mes vacances autour du monde ?

\- Tu parles au passé, remarqua Harry.

\- J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus comme ça. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer.

\- Alors j'aimerais mieux te connaître.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi _que_ maintenant ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Avait-il seulement une réponse pour lui-même à cette question ?

\- Je suppose qu'en plus des disputes réccurrentes et des tromperies qui gâchaient efficacement mon mariage, voir Albus s'entendre aussi bien avec Scorpius m'a fait réfléchir, finit-il par répondre. Pourquoi pas nous ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils couchent ensemble ?! s'étrangla Draco qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, fit face à Harry.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas. Ils sont un peu jeunes pour ce genre de choses, ajouta-t-il, rassurant, sous le regard effaré du blond. Mais ils sont amis.

\- On n'est pas amis, Potter.

\- Appelle moi Harry.

\- Comme bon te semble, Harry, concéda Draco. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

\- On aurait pu l'être.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je t'aurais sauté dessus bien plus tôt.

Draco devint écarlate. Il n'avait pas réellement prévu de faire de déclarations. Mais qu'avait il prévu finalement ? Baiser Harry ne pouvait pas suffire et il en était parfaitement conscient.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si tu en aurais eu l'occasion. Peut être ne l'as-tu pas remarqué, mais j'ai été plutôt occupé pendant ma scolarité.

\- Et voilà, à nouveau la complainte du Héros ! Tout bien réfléchi, tu m'aurais bien trop exaspéré pour m'intéresser.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Je suis très sérieux, essaya de faire croire Draco alors qu'un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Le rire de Harry doubla et fut rejoint par celui de Draco. Mais leur hilarité fut de courte durée, bientôt rattrapé par la situation.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ? osa demander Draco.

\- De quoi ?

\- Nous.

Harry ne répondit pas, soudain très sérieux. Il s'était rallongé sur le dos et d'un coup de baguette les avaient tous les deux revêtus d'un caleçon. Ils mettaient leurs sentiments à nus dans cette conversation mais paradoxalement rester nus physiquement n'aurait pas était acceptable.

\- Ça me semble... Je ne sais pas... Difficile mais... bredouilla Harry, incapable de trouver ses mots. Pourquoi pas nous ? répéta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas nous.

Draco s'était mis à fixer le plafond à son tour, à nouveau effrayé par la présence de Harry. Pourtant le flot de mots lui échappait, irrépressible.

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait pu ? demanda Draco.

Il parlait par suggestions. Ne jamais dire les mots qui faisaient peur. Des mots qui les engageraient sur une route qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à emprunter. Que Draco n'était pas prêt à emprunter.

\- Nous deux, tu veux dire ?

Harry n'avait pas sa finesse. Typique d'un Gryffondor.

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait pu se construire une vie tous les deux, après Poudlard ? précisa le blond.

\- Sincèrement ? demanda Harry en le fixant

Draco acquiesca, à la fois impatient et terrifié par la réponse.

\- Non, acheva Harry, retournant à sa contemplation du plafond. Enfin, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi, ça n'aurait jamais pu être aussi bien que ce que j'ai eu.

L'ancien Serpentard serra les dents. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse mais l'entendre de la bouche de Harry était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Son ego n'avait pas apprécié.

\- Notre couple n'était peut-être pas parfait, confia Harry, mais Ginny m'a offert la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Un foyer et une véritable famille. James, Albus et Lily. Et aussi tous les Weasley, qui m'ont toujours supporté. C'est bien plus que ce que j'avais pu espérer.

Draco imaginait facilement que la compensation financière et immobilière qu'il aurait pu éventuellement apportée à Harry ne valait rien comparée à la famille qu'il s'était construite avec la fille Weasley. Et bien qu'il rechigne à l'admettre, Draco n'aurait pas été capable de réaliser le souhait de Harry.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne la méritais pas, peut-être ? riposta Harry en fronçant les sourcils vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa maladroitement Draco. Je n'ai simplement pas eu le même contentement, expliqua-t-il.

Il déglutit. Tellement d'aveux en quelques minutes, après des années de non-dits…

\- Je n'aimais pas Astoria.

\- Vraiment ? On ne se marie pas avec quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas.

\- Chez les Sang-purs, si. Et bien plus souvent que tu ne l'imagines. Généralement, on finit par développer des sentiments mais ça n'a pas fonctionné pour moi. Enfin, on ne se détestait pas. On s'entendait juste suffisamment bien pour cohabiter et agir en couple modèle en public.

\- Et faire un gosse, ajouta Harry en ricanant.

Draco lui fit une grimace éloquente.

\- Je n'aime pas les femmes, affirma-t-il.

Sa réponse eut pour seul effet de faire ricaner davantage le brun.

\- Pauvre Astoria, déplora Harry tout de même amusé.

\- Tu peux le dire. Elle voulait tellement plus que ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Je crois même qu'à un moment, elle m'a aimé. La pauvre. L'arrivée de Scorpius a été un véritable soulagement. Une fois l'héritier né, on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait.

\- Tu parles de ton enfant ! accusa Harry.

Draco pouvait dire à son intonation qu'il était choqué. Il ne l'aurait pas été s'il savait à quel point les familles de Sang-pur avaient évolué. Mais Potter avait grandi chez des Moldus. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de choses.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Harry, corrigea Draco. J'aime Scorpius. Toutefois, le but de mon mariage avec Astoria était bien de faire naître un garçon portant le nom des Malefoy. Rien d'autre.

\- C'est malsain.

Draco se tut, préférant ne pas se lancer dans un débat archaïque qu'il savait perdu d'avance. Le Saint Héros Potter n'accepterait jamais les coutumes des vieilles familles sorcières.

\- Je ne sais pas si les mœurs sorcières sont malsaines mais toute cette histoire m'a changé, confia-t-il. Ne plus avoir tout ce que je désirais.

Draco lança un coup d'œil furtif vers Harry et ce dernier qui le regardait, le capta. Il détourna vivement le regard.

\- J'ai grandi, en quelque sorte.

\- T'es toujours plus grand que moi, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, plaisanta l'ancien Gryffondor.

Draco fut obligé de se retourner vers lui, sidéré qu'il puisse plaisanter alors qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur. Il dévoilait des secrets qu'il n'avait jamais révélés à personne. Le poids de ses silences s'envolait petit à petit et se confier en devenait presque facile. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux et les plaisanteries de Potter le déroutaient légèrement.

\- Je me suis assagi, contra le blond.

\- Oui. Tu es le parfait gentleman qui se laisse baiser dans les toilettes du Ministère.

Draco vit Harry se détourner et fermer les yeux, comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mots lui avaient échappé.

\- J'étais plus mature, protesta Draco. Ta présence a tout brisé.

Harry se retourna vers lui. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, à présent. Les paroles venaient plus facilement et ils glissaient naturellement vers ce qu'ils avaient un jour brièvement partagé.

\- Tu me fais perdre la tête, ajouta Draco en rougissant.

\- En bien ou en mal ? demanda Harry.

\- Existe-t-il une situation dans laquelle perdre la tête est une bonne chose ? railla Draco.

Le blond préférait jouer l'ironie que faire face aux yeux verts si sérieux.

\- Dans ce genre de situation, chuchota Harry en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco, on peut facilement perdre la tête, finit-il en faisant glisser sa main sur le torse du blond puis jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il caressa brièvement à travers ses sous-vêtements, avant de retirer sa main.

Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire quelques minutes auparavant, Draco frissonna de plaisir et se sentit à nouveau excité. Potter le rendait littéralement fou de désir !

\- Tu sais, poursuivit ce dernier et Draco avait du mal à saisir le sens de ses mots, captivé par ses lèvres qui bougeaient si sensuellement, nous deux, ça n'aurait probablement pas marché à Poudlard. Ni même après Poudlard. Mais maintenant, rien ne nous empêche d'essayer.

\- Hormis ta femme, bien sûr.

\- De qui tu parles ? demanda Harry, pouffant à moitié.

\- De Ginny ! s'exaspéra l'ancien Serpentard. De qui d'autre ?

\- Oh mais je ne te l'ai pas dit ? s'amusa Harry. Ginny et moi ne sommes plus mariés. Je suis un homme, on ne peut plus libre !

Draco le fixa les yeux ronds pendant plusieurs longues secondes, tentant d'analyser ce que sa phrase impliquait réellement. Puis, se rendant compte de ce que l'idiot en face de lui – parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour le décrire – lui avait caché, il se redressa sur le lit et se mit à frapper Harry avec son oreiller.

\- Eh ! protesta le brun, en riant. Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça !

\- Stupide. Gryffondor. Cachottier, scanda-t-il, appuyant chacun de ses mots d'un coup de polochon. Tu aurais pu le dire avant.

\- Ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose ? demanda Harry en protégeant son visage de ses bras.

Sa réplique calma Draco immédiatement.

\- Cette conversation aurait été complètement différente, affirma Draco en se rallongeant brutalement sur le matelas, les bras croisé.

Il regardait droit devant lui, refusant de voir le petit sourire en coin de Harry.

\- Ça change peut-être ta réponse à ma proposition.

\- Quelle proposition ?

\- Celle-ci.

Harry s'approcha de lui tellement vite qu'il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et lent, puis Harry s'écarta. Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade.

\- Tu veux dire, cette proposition ? demanda-t-il.

Il s'approcha du brun, colla son corps presque nu contre le sien, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Passionnément.

\- Oui, répondit Harry lorsque Draco lâcha enfin sa bouche.

Ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Harry avait posé sa main dans le bas du dos de Draco, à la naissance de ses fesses et le blond trouvait qu'il s'agissait du meilleur endroit où elle puisse être.

\- Qu'en est-il… de l'autre ? questionna le blond.

\- Quel autre ?

\- Ton autre… amant.

Draco refusait de prononcer le nom de ce stupide Irlandais qui semblait sans cesse lui pourrir la vie.

Harry fit une grimace peu élégante, comme s'il venait de croquer dans un citron particulièrement acide.

\- Tu promets de ne pas me frapper avec ton oreiller ? demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre à sa question.

\- Non.

Harry lui fit un sourire contrit.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre… amant, répondit-il lentement. L'histoire avec Seamus, c'était juste un mensonge pour te faire réagir.

Harry baissa les yeux. Draco était sidéré. Il aurait pu s'énerver. Il aurait pu, effectivement, s'attaquer à l'autre homme avec des pièces du mobilier. Mais il était soulagé. Tellement soulagé qu'il se mit à rire tout en embrassant Harry. Sa réaction détendit également le brun dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère tout en lui retournant ses baisers.

Draco mit fin à leur échange de salive au moment où celui-ci commençait à devenir un peu trop langoureux. Il fixa les yeux émeraude de Harry et inspira un grand coup pour poser sa question. _La_ question. La question finale qu'il voulait poser depuis le début de cette conversation, depuis que Potter avait recommencé à lui parler sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, depuis qu'il avait quitté sa femme, non, Astoria – il fallait qu'il cesse de l'appeler ainsi, ils n'étaient plus mariés après tout.

\- Est-ce que tu veux refaire ta vie avec moi ? souffla-t-il.

Le regard de Harry se fit hésitant.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, précisa Draco.

\- Encore heureux !

\- Je veux simplement dire… Passer plus de temps ensemble. Apprendre à se connaître. Faire des choses ensemble – et je ne parle pas seulement d'activité sous les draps. Sortir. Je ne sais pas moi, ce que font les couples. Par Salazar, je vire Poufsouffle.

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux en bataille de l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Oui, je le veux, murmura Harry et Draco se décolla de lui pour mieux le fixer et être certain qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu accèdes à l'une de mes demandes sans rechigner, remarqua-t-il.

\- Eh !

\- C'est la stricte vérité. Tu ne m'accordes jamais l'attention adéquate, puis tu…

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Ta requête comporte-t-elle des disputes également ?

\- J'aimerais te répondre que non, haleta Draco entre deux baisers. Mais ce genre de relation implique le plus souvent des querelles.

\- Alors essayons de ne pas en commencer une, veux-tu ?

Draco acquiesça vivement, incapable de répondre alors que Harry mordillait la peau sensible de son cou.

\- Et les enfants ? demanda soudainement le brun en cessant de jouer sur sa gorge.

\- Harry, je ne veux pas d'enfants, répondit aussitôt Draco, espérant que l'autre homme reprenne sa douce torture.

\- Non, je parle des enfants qu'on a déjà !

\- Oh… Et bien quoi, tu veux les mettre à la poubelle et en faire des nouveaux, c'est ça ?

\- Idiot !

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Mmm… Arrête de m'embrasser quand j'essaie de te dire quelque chose.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Que va-t-on dire aux enfants ?

\- Oh…

\- …

\- Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien dire pour l'instant. Je veux dire… C'est un peu tôt pour rendre tout _ça_ officiel. Et puis ils sont un peu jeunes.

\- Sûrement…

\- J'imagine qu'on saura quoi dire le moment venu, finit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Sans plus se soucier de ces questions techniques, Draco se jeta sur Harry, imaginant déjà toutes les positions dans lesquelles il pourrait lui faire l'amour. La bouche de Potter contre son cou l'avait incroyablement excité.

*** * ***

_Le fameux moment venu, c'est-à-dire presque 6 ans plus tard…_

Harry, allongé sur le bureau, sentait son cœur s'emballait alors que Draco, penché au dessus de lui, détachait les boutons de sa chemise. Un à un.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton père approuverait ? bégaya-t-il, quand la langue du blond parcourut son torse.

\- Hormis le fait que mon père ne vit plus dans cette maison depuis bien longtemps et que, malgré ses protestations, il n'a plus d'emprise sur moi, répondit Draco en descendant toujours plus bas, crois-tu réellement que le moment soit opportun pour parler de mes parents ?

\- Non, bien sûr, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée alors que l'autre homme ouvrait sauvagement sa braguette, dévoilant son sexe qu'il avait "oublié" de couvrir d'un caleçon.

\- Sale dévergondé ! susurra Draco en le découvrant littéralement.

\- Ça t'étonne encore ?

Le blond lui offrit un sourire carnassier pour seule réponse et attrapa le gland tendu vers lui, le mordillant légèrement en guise de punition.

Une punition fortement appréciée de Harry, dont les hanches se soulevaient, cherchant davantage de contacts. Draco jubilait.

\- Oh putain, Draco !

Draco adorait les sons que Harry produisait. Entre le râle et le gémissement, ils étaient les témoins du plaisir de l'homme ainsi que de son abandon total aux mains de Draco. Et pour le blond, contenter Harry était ce qu'il connaissait de plus plaisant. Il s'appliqua donc davantage sur sa tâche, se délectant des murmures érotiques de Harry, qui l'excitaient toujours plus.

*** * ***

Scorpius Malefoy ne cessait de rentrer et sortir de sa chambre, en proie à un tourment interne insolvable. La situation était pourtant simple, mais incroyablement stressante pour le jeune homme.

Scorpius, en septième année à Serpentard, était le fils de Draco Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass. Héritier d'une vieille famille de Sang-Purs, il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à son père. Une très mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Père, je suis amoureux d'Albus Potter, répéta-t-il seul devant son miroir.

Non, il ne devait pas parler d'amour. Il s'agissait d'un concept incongru pour les grandes familles sorcières. Scorpius devrait modifier sa tournure de phrase.

\- Père, j'ai engagé une relation avec le plus jeune fils Potter.

Bof.

D'après ce que ses parents lui avaient raconté quand il était plus jeune, les Sang-Purs n'avaient que des relations d'intérêt. Une relation plus intime était éventuellement développée après quelques années d'un mariage arrangé.

Autant dire qu'il était amoureux, son annonce aurait le même effet.

Poussant un grand soupir, Scorpius se détacha du miroir et quitta à nouveau sa chambre, bien décidé à aller parler à son père. Que pouvait-il faire après tout ? Le déshériter ? Le mettre à la rue ? Ne plus lui parler et l'ignorer ?

Il ne ferait pas une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'aimait, pas vrai ?

Scorpius était perdu, désespéré et faillit plus d'une fois faire demi tour pour retourner se terrer dans sa chambre. Errant dans le manoir comme un fantôme, il avançait vers le bureau de son père, guidé par la voix d'Albus dans sa tête, lui affirmant que tout irait bien.

*** * ***

Sa respiration était hachée et, enivré par la bouche experte de son amant sur sa verge, Harry ne contrôlait plus les mots qui lui échappaient en gémissant.

\- Oh oui, Draco. Continue.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il savait que Draco prenait presque autant de plaisir que lui, mais il savait également qu'il ne le laisserait pas jouir dans sa bouche. Il avait toujours été délicieusement sadique. Et Harry adorait ça.

\- Encore, supplia-t-il. Encore…

S'il continuait ce mouvement si extraordinaire avec sa langue, Harry allait chavirer. Draco ne lui accorda pas ce plaisir. Lentement, il détacha sa bouche du sexe du brun, effaçant, avec une classe qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir dans une telle situation, un filet de salive qui s'étirait de la commissure de ses lèvres au gland de Harry. Les joues de l'ancien Gryffondor s'empourprèrent en même temps que ses reins s'enflammaient. Ce mec était tellement sexy qu'il frôlait l'insolence.

\- Et maintenant ? lui murmura lascivement Draco à l'oreille.

Il en frissonna d'impatience.

*** * ***

Scorpius se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Draco, le poing levé, s'apprêtant à frapper quelques coups. Il laissa tomber bras mollement le long de sa cuisse. Il était incapable de faire le pas de plus qui le rapprocherait de son père et de l'horrible révélation qu'il avait à lui faire. Cette porte se dressait devant lui telle un obstacle insurmontable et toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait pu rassembler jusque-là avait tout bonnement disparue.

Il leva à nouveau le poing, prit une grande inspiration mais resta figé comme une statue à la posture ridicule.

Il était pitoyablement lâche. James se serait sûrement moqué de lui ouvertement, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Pitoyable.

Indigne d'un Malefoy, lui chuchota la voix de son grand-père dans son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux et frappa contre le panneau de bois, si doucement qu'il savait que son père n'aurait probablement pas entendu. Mais c'était un début, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

*** * ***

\- Draco…

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry chéri ? demanda Draco alors qu'il torturait le cou de l'autre homme de sa langue.

Il tenait également le sexe de Harry dans une main, jouant avec plus pour titiller le brun que pour le soulager.

\- Fais-moi jouir, ordonna Harry.

Sa voix rauque, qui se voulait autoritaire, était plus efficace que n'importe quoi pour exciter Draco. Sa propre érection était coincée dans son pantalon et il était impatient de l'introduire dans le cul du dévergondé qui s'agitait sous lui. Il aimait Harry de cette façon. Demandeur, à sa merci, perdant ses moyens. Harry le savait et il en jouait parfois. Mais Draco sut se retenir, pour prolonger encore un peu le plaisir des préliminaires.

\- Il faudra être plus spécifique, très cher.

\- Prends-moi ! répondit immédiatement Harry.

Le blond était à bout.

\- Ici ? parvint-il à demander alors qu'il réfléchissait au taux de déshabillement nécessaire pour satisfaire leurs besoins à tous les deux en un temps minimal.

\- Oui, oui… oui ! exulta Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Scorpius se décida enfin à entrer dans la pièce.

*** * ***

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Scorpius à la vision d'horreur qui s'offrit à lui quand il entra enfin dans le bureau de son père.

\- Aaaah ! Non, pas ça !

Scorpius se retourna vivement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout effacer de sa mémoire, mais même un _Oubliette_ ne serait pas venu à bout de l'image de la main de son père dans le pantalon de Mr. Potter. Par Salazar, combien de séances de thérapie chez le guérisseur seraient nécessaire pour qu'il s'en remette ?

\- Scorpius, sors d'ici immédiatement ! hurla son père dans son dos.

Scorpius était prêt à coopérer sans hésiter, envisageant de se frotter les rétines avec une brosse à récurer les chaudrons pour effacer les quelques secondes précédentes de son cerveau. Puis soudain, une idée lui vint : profiter de la panique générale.

Il fit volte-face. Il prit une seconde pour inspirer, constatant avec une certaine satisfaction que les deux hommes s'étaient relevés et essayaient de retrouver une tenue – et une attitude – décente.

\- Je sors avec Albus, lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- QUOI ?!

Le cri des deux hommes fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'enfuir du bureau.

Bien que légèrement traumatisé, Scorpius s'en allait plutôt satisfait. L'extrême embarras de la situation précédente, rendrait peut-être leur prochaine conversation plus supportable. Pour lui, du moins. Son père allait devoir lui fournir des explications…

Scorpius frissonna de dégoût une dernière fois et remonta rapidement à sa chambre. Il avait un hibou à envoyer à Albus !

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! :D


End file.
